Love's Bounded Blood
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'BOUND TO LOVE BY BLOOD" Kagome, Sango and Kikyo are pergnant and Sessho is there to see the one he is to love be born. The jewel and Naraku are being put on hold for new life, new lives with new power and growing love, Sesshomaru/Kagome
1. Be Not Shy

Love's Bounded Blood

She was pregnant, or in dog demon term's, pupped. Kagome was happy and found herself smiling for no reason. They had only been gone 3 days, and she was now pregnant and ready to return to her friends. It was clear Sesshomaru had things too do, so he left her alone on this 3rd day. It was a bright day and Kagome found herself sighing only a sigh an expecting mother would sigh. Kagome dressed in a light pink, white and mint green dress that was laid out for her and left their' room. As she walked down the halls the maids and few guards would bow to her. It felt weird having people do that. Kagome came to the end of the hall and looked at the tall doors, for some reason she knew her mate was in there. She walked up and was about to knock, but then she heard his voice "Enter"

Kagome opened the door and shut it behind her. She stood there watching him for a moment as he looked at some papers, "Do you wish to tell me something miko?" He asked without looking up. It was funny, they were mates and she was pregnant with his child and he had all but told her he loved her, yet he still called her miko. Made her wonder if he had said those words in the heat of the moment. But Sesshomaru didn't just speak, all words that came from his mouth were well planned out.

"When are we going back?" She asked and that caused him too stop what he was doing,

"You wish to see Inuyasha?" He asked,

"I wish to see everyone, and Sessho didn't come with us"

It was true the boy had not followed them, they had not thought much on it,

"We need to go back anyway" Kagome finished,

"Very well miko"

Kagome smiled but Sesshomaru just looked back down "Gather your things miko we shall leave"

Kagome nodded and left the room.

A hour later they were on their way. Sesshomaru decide they would travel by air in till they got close, Kagome knew this was just his way of keeping her safe, thought he was not about to say so. The closer they got, them more nervous she got and he could feel it.

"Woman are you aware that you anxiety is annoying"

Kagome looked up at him "Hu?"

"You are nervous are you not?"

"Well, yeah, a little"

"What miko do you have too be nervous about?"

Kagome blushed a bit and looked down "Well, we have to tell them" Kagome rubbed her flat belly "That I'm pregnant"

"This miko, I'm sure they already know, it is what we left them to do"

Kagome gave him a flat look "Yeah, but still" But sill, when she first came to the past, she thought she would end up with Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru. Sure the thought that she might not end up with Inuyasha crossed her mind, but ending up with his brother never once in any way came close to her mind. He wanted to roll his eyes and say something about humans and their stupid emotions, but he knew that would not turn out good.

"We shall walk from here"

Sesshomaru lowered to the ground and let her go "Stay close and do not use your power"

Kagome nodded and she stayed by his side.

Sessho looked up from the fire he was making for Sango and Miroku.

"What is it?" Miroku asked,

"You do not feel it?" Sessho asked in his father's tone,

Miroku looked up, but felt nothing "No I'm afraid I don't"

"I will be back" With that Sessho took his leave, Sango walked out of the hut just as he left.

Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't have to walk long,

"Mother, father"

Sessho had found them. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome stopped walking "Sessho?" Kagome said happy,

"It is I" He sound more like Sesshomaru everyday,

Sessho walked up to them "You are with child" He stated looking down at Kagome, she blushed.

"Yes"

"Be not shy mother"

Kagome looked up at her grown son and smiled and he smiled back, something you didn't see much.

"Is everyone here?" Kagome asked her son looking past him.

"Indeed, they are all in the village"

Kagome clapped her hands together "Great, let's get going!" Kagome took the lead, the two male demons, protective, following close behind her.

It's a slow start I know, next chap everyone is reunited!


	2. The Children To Come

"Kagome?" Came Sango's soft voice, she had just come out of the hut to see her friend walking up. Sango had been worried about her.

Kagome and Sango hugged and the looked at each other as if they had not seen each other in forever.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, seems you work fast" Miroku said with his eyes closed, but with an evil smirk on his face. Kagome turned beet red and turn her back to everyone.

"Miroku!" Both Kagome and Sango yelled. Sango turned back to Kagome "Kagome are you?" She asked rushed a blush on her face.

Kagome looked down in the defeat "Yes" She said in an almost pouting tone. Miroku had a big smile on his face, perverted monk. Sesshomaru then stepped closer to Sango,

"Slayer, you are also with child" Sango blushed a bit, darn demons.

"It would seem the monk works fast as well, as he so puts it" Sesshomaru stated,

Miroku jumped up "Why thank you, I am good at what I do you know, me being a monk and all"

SMACK!

Sango's hand met with the back of Miroku's head "Miroku" she bit out in a warning tone,

"Sango, how did you know you were pregnant, you guys didn't seem surprised" Kagome asked interrupting Miroku's beating,

"Oh, Shippo told us" Sango said, her mood changing quick,

Kagome blinked "Where is Shippo?" She then asked, she had not seen him yet.

"The little guy went off with some other fox demon children to study the are of trickery" Miroku answered rubbing the back of his head, Kagome giggled. The tone changed though and Kagome had to ask,

"And Inuyasha?"

"I'm right here" Everyone turned to see Inuyasha and Kikyo walking up. As soon as they stopped Sesshomaru smelt it, "The one you call Kikyo also bares a child" His voice seemed to hold some type of emotion, but no one could really figure it out.

Kagome and Sango gasp, they didn't know why they were surprised, after all Kikyo did tell Kagome she was going to bare her mate a child. "What do you mean also?" Inuyasha asked not putting 2 and 2 together.

"It would seem all the lady's are pregnant" Miroku said with a big smile, he was trying to make it a happy mood, knowing good and well how Inuyasha was about to act.

"You just could not wait could you" Inuyasha said, everyone gave him an odd look. Inuyasha crossed his arms "Come on Kikyo" They then walked off and everyone one watched. After they were gone Sesshomaru spoke "The priestess bare twins"

Everyone looked up at Sesshomaru, but his eyes were set in the path his brother had just taken, it would seem he knew something. Sessho also looked at his father, and knew later he would be asking if he felt what he himself felt.

That night the girls made rice, rabbit and carrots, while the men sat by the fire. Sesshomaru of course did not eat among them. "Father" Sessho thought it ok to speak in front of Miroku, just not the girls. So while the women cooked the men talked.

"Yes" Sesshomaru asked looking at his son,

"Do you feel as I feel of the miko Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath "Indeed, one human, one demon"

Miroku looked confused so Sessho shared what he knew "The miko, Kikyo has twins, one is human and one is demon"

"Hmm" For some reason, Miroku didn't like the sound of that. "The human is girl, a miko and of pure heart" Sessho spoke, "The other a male, a demon, uncaring"

Miroku listened and understood, something was going too come of all this, and he had a feeling it would have something too do with all their kids. "Tell me, do you know the sex of my child?" Miroku asked, knowing full well they did. Sessho took a moment "It is girl"

Miroku smile, thought all men wanted a son, Miroku was most happy to hear looked into the fire, his face set. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at him. "Something wrong?" Miroku asked, just then the women walked up. Sessho looked up "I want to give you child a gift"

Sango blinked "Hu?"

SHORT I KNOW, but I wanted to leave it there!

What gift will Sessho give Sango's baby and why?

what of the twins and what of Kagomes baby?

AND NO SESSHO WILL NOT BE IN LOVE WITH HIS HALF SIBLING, COME ON PPL!


	3. Last Gift Given

Everyone looked at Sessho as he stood up "I want to give your child a gift, If I may"

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who gave her no look back, she was asking with her eyes, but he had no answer for her as to why their son was doing what he was doing.

Miroku also stood "What kind of gift do you wish to give my friend"

Miroku was a little concerned, not that he didn't trust Sessho. Sessho picked up on this and turned to the monk "We will not be the only ones to fight Naraku" He spoke and then looked back at Sango,

"She will have your demon slayer blood running in her, she will want to fight"

Sango blink "She?"

She had not know it was a girl, it was a slip up.

"She will be the only one without power, not to say that you Sango are not strong, but Naraku will be much stronger"

They all listened, waiting to hear what gift he wanted to give her. Sessho turned to Kagome "I will need your help in this" He said too her and then turned back to Sango "if you will agree to it lady Sango"

Kagome then stood up "But Sessho you have not told us what it is"

Sessho's eyes locked with Kagomes "I wish to make her a miko, a miko with power"

"Can, can you do that?" Sango asked shocked,

"I can, it will have to be my last gift given as it will drain my power"

Sesshomaru sat, he knew each time his son was losing his power, he had felt it the day he had given Kagome immortality. Sesshomaru thought his son foolish but said nothing in the matter. Sango looked to Miroku,

"Miroku?"

Miroku's mood soon changed and a big grin came to his face "Well my dear Sango if he wished to give her a gift who are we to stop him"

Sango and Kagome both smiled "Ok" Sango agreed.

"Mother I will need you hand, you will need to place it on Sango womb"

"Ok" Kagome walked up and was about to place her hand on her friends non-showing belly when it was grabbed. Kagome gasp and looked up "Sesshomaru?"

No one had even seen him get up. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his son "Tell me, what does this trick of your consist of?"

Sessho knew what his father meant, Sesshomaru was asking if it was safe for Kagome and their baby, but in his own words. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked again and Sesshomaru looked at her,

"You will risk the safety of out pup bringing forth you miko powers?"

"Oh" Kagome had not thought of that, she then looked at Sessho, Sessho still had his eyes on his father. "Nothing she is about to do will risk the safety of the child"

In fact he had been somewhat mad that his father had even asked, he would never harm his sibling, so he answered in a hard tone. Sesshomaru looked at Sessho and let go of Kagome's hand "Very well"

But Sesshomaru didn't move back, at the fist sign that anything was wrong he would pull Kagome away. Sessho turned back to Kagome "Mother"

"Right" Kagome nodded her head and placed her hand on Sango's belly. Sessho placed one hand out in front of Sango's belly and one hand in front of Kagome's hand. His eyes closed and his power rose. Sessho's hand began to turn blue and glow. Sango and Kagome felt nothing, but Sesshomaru could feel the power. Sessho was taking some of Kagome spiritual power, safety from her and giving it to Sango's unborn child..

It was soon over and Sessho fell to his knees.

"Sessho!" Kagome yelled dropping to the ground with him, Sango followed.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked,

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru, "He is weak, he needs rest" Sesshomaru stated looking down at his son. The boy never looked at him, he knew what his father thought, and he didn't care, this was not a foolish thing, not for the child the slayer carried.

Miroku help Sessho up and took him inside for rest. Kagome smiled as she watched Sango rub her flat belly. Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru and smile, but he turned and walked away, Kagomes smiled faded.

very shot I know. Next chap Kagome talks to Sesshomaru and has a moment alone with Inuyasha. Also whats with Sessho watchful eye on everyone?


	4. Leaving Once Again

Kagome left her friends and followed after her mate, "Sesshomaru?"

He was standing in the woods, as if he knew she would come after him.

"We shall return to the West"

Kagome didn't want to go back so soon, but Sesshomaru did not say or do things without a reason.

"Oh, Ok well let me go check on Sessho" She wanted him to return with them, she missed him.

"The boy will not come" Sesshomaru then stated, not looking at her. Kagome blinked "What?"

Sesshomaru then turned around "Our son does not wish to return, he will stay with the slayer and monk"

Kagome blinked a few times then turned to look back at the path, her son did not want too be with them?

"We shall leave now miko" With that Sesshomaru took leave and Kagome, tho she did not want to, followed.

Inuyasha came back to find a worn out Sessho and a day dreaming Sango.

"Whats going on, where is Kagome?" He lashed out, he was more mad at himself then anyone else, he should have stayed to talk with Kagome.

"Sessho is just tried Inuyasha, I assume Kagome and Sesshomaru left, they have been gone awhile" Miroku answered not turning to his friend. Inuyasha thought for a moment before running out, he would find out what was going on with Sessho later.

It did not take him long to smell her and his brother "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled,

It was Sesshomaru who stopped first, then Kagome "What?" She had not heard her name being called.

"The half breed comes"

Kagome turned around just in time to see Inuyasha coming at them "Inuyasha?" She whispered, her mate behind her hearing her, he narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when she spoke his brother's name that way. "Kagome" Inuyasha said coming to a stop.

They all just looked at each other for a moment.

"What up with Sessho?" Inuyasha asked now not knowing what to say,

"Half breed you waste our time" Sesshomaru spoke crossing his arms,

"wasting you time! You got all the time in the world jerk!" Inuyasha spit out,

"Inuyasha" Kagome got on to him and Inuyasha brought his attention back to her,

"Sessho made Sango's baby a miko" Kagome then told Inuyasha, answering his question. He didn't really care, that's not what he really wanted to say, he really wanted to talk to Kagome alone.

"Kagome can I talk to you" He then asked,

"Sure Inuyasha, you know you can"

"The half breed wishes to speak to you alone miko" Sesshomaru was not a happy demon at the moment, but he was going to save himself a headache. Sesshomaru turned and began to walk "Do not be long"

Kagome watched her mate walk on and then turned back to Inuyasha.

"Your pregnant with that bastards child" It came out before he could stop it and it was more of a statement than a question. Kagome was quick, her hand meeting with his face "How dare you" She yelled at him,

"I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled back at her, but Kagome just turned her back to him "What do you want Inuyasha?"

What did he want? Why did he want to talk to her? He wanted his cake and to eat it to. After a moment of silence Kagome turned around "Look Inuyasha- But she stopped, because he was no longer there.

Kagome caught up with her mate, he said nothing to her but took note of her silence and sadness, hurt more of. She walked with her head down for a long time. He may have not asked of her feelings but he was making himself aware of them, taking note of them. As they came closer to their home he heard her sigh and noted that she placed her hand on her tummy. She herself did not even know she had done it.

"The pup wishes to eat"

Kagome looked up "Hu?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her tummy, where her hand still was "You are hungry"

Kagome looked down and then noticed she had placed her hand on her tummy. She removed her hand "Guess I am"

Kagome began to walk again, this time Sesshomaru waited till she was next to him, they walked side by side the rest of the way.

Sorry about the loooong wait and short chap, I hope its not to much out of element.


	5. Carbon Copy

Kagome woke early, her long black hair still touching the sheets of their bed as she sat up on her elbow. She looked to his spot, it was no surprise that he was not there, he didn't sleep a lot. But he had last night, and on the nights that he did he would wake a leave before she woke. So it was not odd the he was not in bed, but she knew as soon as she woke that not only was in not in bed, but he was not in the castle. Kagome got out of bed and walked to the window, it had only been a few day since they had returned. Why had he made her come home if he was just going to leave her by herself? Kagome sighed and went to put a robe on, she left their room and look down the hall "Jaken" She called as she walked down "Jaken where are you, you little green toad"

Sesshomaru only took him when he was going too be gone a long time she took note of "Jaken?" She called one more time, no response. She suddenly felt sad, did he plan on being gone a long time? Kagome then walked to Rin's room "Rin?"

Rin sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes "Yes" She said with a yawn "Have you seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked,

Rin yawned once more "Master Jaken told me last night that he didn't have time to read me a story cause he was leaving with Lord Sesshomaru" The girl crossed her arms "He then said I could not come cause I was a brat"

Kagome shook her head "Did he say anything else?" It still did not tell her how long he would be gone or where he was going.

"He said maybe while they were gone Lord Sesshomaru would find a human village to drop me off at!" She said in a matter of fact tone "You wont let him do that will you!" Rin the asked,

"Don't worry Rin, Jaken his just being mean, Lord Sesshomaru would never get rid of you" Kagome then sighed,

"Whats wrong, do you miss Lord Sesshomaru to?" Rin asked with all innocents. Kagome blushed a bit, it was not that she missed him for say "Uh, yeah something like that Rin" Kagome answered with a nervous laugh. Rin looked to her window "I don't know where he went but I guess he will be gone awhile, he took Master Jaken with him"

That's what Kagome was afraid of. Rin looked back at her now mother figure "So what do you want to while they are gone!" She asked happy. Even though Rin was no longer 'a little' girl, she was still young and still little at heart.

"We are going to travel"

* * *

Sessho stood outside his uncle's hut, waiting for him to come out, he and the monk along with Inuyasha would go hunt. Miroku thought it would be better if they just went to the market, but that's not how demons did it, plus they could save money by hunting. Inuyasha didn't mind hunting for food, but he had to admit he was tired of hunting other demons, thank kami for the most part, that was over.

"Oi are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked coming out of the hut,

Sessho stood leaning against the hut wall with his eyes closed "Is it not I who is waiting on you?"

Inuyasha growled, the boy looked way to much like Sesshomaru "Your just like your stupid dad" Inuyasha huffed, passing him.

"Good morning to you to Inuyasha" Miroku stated,

"Yeah whatever monk"

The three men then made their way in to the hunt. "Fine day don't you think Inuyasha" Miroku asked, ever since he found out that sango was pregnant he had been in more than a good mood. Inuyasha grumbled and kept walking. Soon Sessho came to a stop and turned to another direction.

"Hey stupid, were going this way" Inuyasha spit out, seeing that Sessho was now walking slowly in another direction

"Do you not feel it uncle?" Sessho asked, normally Inuyasha would yet at him not to call him that, he hated it but this time he just turned his eyes to the direction in which he was pointed.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome and Rin then came into view on top of ah-un. Rin waved with a big smile and Kagome waved as well. Ah-Un came to a stop near Sessho, he gracefully walked to the side of the dragon, his growing hair sawying with his movement. Sessho removed Rin from the dragon and then held his hands out for his mother. Kagome smiled, she feared that if he had not been like a son to her she would have blushed. She went into his arms and he sat her down easy. Kagome looked up at him, he looked way to much like his father.

Sessho looked at her "Why are you here?"

Kagomes face went flat "You sound too much like your father" She said flat. Inuyasha pushed past Sessho "Yeah, that's what I told him"

Inuyasha eyed her for a moment "Why are you here?" He then asked,

Kagome placed her hands on her hips "Well nice to see you to!" She spit out. Miroku laughed "Lady Kagome it is nice to see you, but it was just days ago when you left us, is something wrong?" Miroku asked coming to stand near her. "Well, no" Not really.

"You lie" Sessho spoke,

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, she could not believe he just said that, yep, way to much like his father, she was not sure she liked that.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken left" Rin stated, everyone looked back at her. Sessho folded his arms and began to think,

"Its ok Sessho, don't worry about it, beside gives me time to visit you guys" Kagome said cheerful, But Sessho could not let her words effect him.

"Well then Lady Kagome I shall take you back to village, I'm sure Sango will be surprised to see you, if you will excuse us" Miroku said

"Thanks Miroku, come on Rin"

Kagome and Rin then began to follow Miroku "Oh and hurry with the food, after all we have hungry ladies!" Miroku pointed out while laughed.

After they were gone from site Inuyasha looked at Sessho "Whats wrong with you"

"Nothing that concerns you" He then began to walk. Inuyasha blinked "Yeah, just what I freaken need, as if one bastard is not bad enough he had to go and make a carbon copy of himself" Inuyasha grumbled out to himself, then began to follow that said carbon copy.

please please forgive this writer! I know its been awhile since iv post but I was getting burnt out on write this story, so I took a small break!

HA YOU have to forgive me, bc if you dont I will hold more chapters hostage! mwhahaha. btw my edit thing has been acting up so im sorry if their mistake his this chap that I did not catch.

I just looove the ending of this chap! Ok


	6. Be Not Worried

"Kagome?" Asked a confused yet happy and slight pregnant Sango.

"Geez, I don't look that different do I?" She asked with a smile. Sango smiled and stood "No, it's just that, you just left"

Kagome came in the door followed by Rin, Miroku had opened the door just moments before. "Hi Rin" Sango offered,

"Hi Lady Sango, how are you?"

Sango rested her hand on her small womb and smile "I'm good"

In an instant Rins hand was rubbing Sango belly, she loved babies after all.

"I'll make tea ladies, just have a seat" Miroku said setting his staff against the wall.

"Thank you Miroku" Sango said and she sat back down once again, Rin sitting next to her, Kagome next to Rin.

"So I take it you saw Inuyasha and Sessho?" Sango asked Kagome,

"Yeah I saw them both, they should be back soon I'm sure"

"Lady Kagome, will you be staying with us tonight?" Miroku asked while making tea,

"Yes, I guess I am, and Rin to if that's ok"

"You know you and Rin are always welcome here Kagome" Sango words were soft. Miroku finished the tea and was in the middle of pouring when the from door and flying open.

"Alright Kagome, what did that bastard do!" Inuyasha stood angry, Sessho stood next to him, stone like his father. Miroku pull the tea-pot away from Kagome's cup.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused,

"You know what I'm talking about, Sesshomaru, what did he do"

"Do? he didn't do anything?"

"The girl there said he left!" Inuyasha spit, pointing at Rin,

"Yeah he left, so what?" Kagome didn't understand why Inuyasha was so mad.

"Yeah, well why did that bastard leave!"

Kagome placed her tea down "I don't know, I don't know why he does a lot of things, and why do you care!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms "I don't care what that jerk does, don't get the wrong Idea Ka-go-ma"

Kagome smiled "Aw, Inuyasha, your worried about me!" She was teasing of course, but the blush showed on his face,

"No, if you would just shut up a minute I tell you that you pregnant women are hormonal and I don't want to have to deal with 3 of you!"

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha froze and then turned,

"Kikyo" he said with a stutter,

Kikyo walked in and looked at the other women "Might I join you"

The girls nodded, "Monk, if you please" Kikyo asked, Miroku helped her to sit. Kikyo took a cup of tea, closed her eyes and took a sip. Inuyasha just stood there with is mouth open.

"Close your mouth Inuyasha, in less you prefer to swallow a bug" Kikyo spoke into her cup. Inuyasha closed his mouth, huffed and walked out the door.

"We will tend to the meat" Sessho stated before walking back outside, after Inuyasha.

Miroku sat down with the women and smiled big "Now this is how I pitched my life, in my house, surrounded by beautiful childbearing women!"

All 3 women gave him a death glare, but it was his wife who spoke "Perhaps you should keep your pervert thoughts to yourself, or you wont have a life"

* * *

Dinner was full of laughter, well by some anyways. Inuyasha demanded they leave and Kikyo agreed, she was tired,

"Kagome, will you be staying with us?"

It was a stupid and awkward question, but she knew Kikyo was just being nice.

"Yes, but Sango already offered"

Kikyo looked at Sango who smiled politely at her,

"Very well, we bid you all goodnight" With that Kikyo and Inuyasha left. Miroku went outside with Sessho and Rin soon fell asleep, leaving Kagome and Sango to talk.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yes why"

"Its none of my business but, why do you think Seshomaru left?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulder "I don't know, to think?"

"Are you, worried?"

"About him?" Kagome asked,

"Well not really him, but that, that he wont return?"

Kagome stayed silent for a moment, in all she really was`worried that he would miss the birth of their child, she didn't want to do it alone, but then again she had her friends.

"No, I'm not worried really, you know how Sesshomaru is" Kagome told her friend. Kagome stood "I think I'll get a bit of air before bed"

Sango nodded and watched her friend step outside, and her husband step in. Yes, Sango knew how Sesshomaru was, that's what made her worry.

"You looked worried my dear"

"I am, about Kagome"

Miroku smiled "Aw don't worry about her, you know Lord Sesshomaru does not do things without a reason, he wont abandon his mate"

Sango gasp "How did you know I was worried about that!"

Miroku smiled big "I'm a wise monk!"

Sango gave him a flat look.

* * *

Kagome looked at the stars, she did wonder what he was doing and why he was not with her, she did feel a bit hurt that he left and did not tell her.

"Do not worry, he will return"

Kagome looked to Sessho "You think"

"I know, he will return, soon"

Kagome smiled and placed her hand on his arm, she was getting tired.

"Come, you must sleep, father will be angry if he finds you have not been resting"

"He will be angry when he finds out I'm not at home" She said flat with a sigh "I should return home tomorrow hu?"

He looked at her in the eyes "Yes"

She smiled at him once more and allowed him to lead her back inside, tomorrow she would go home, or so she thought.

* * *

OK there ya go, sorry once again im out my elemeant, im not feeling well still. I hope u do enjoy this chap all the same.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS AND PRAYERS.


	7. Upset

**AN:SOORRY 4 THE WAIT, THIS CHAP MAY SEEM POINTLESS BUT ITS NOT, ITS LEADING UP TO SOMETHING **

* * *

A twig snapped, but Inuyasha did not need to hear that to know his brother was behind him.

"Lose something" Came Inuyasha uncaring voice. He was gathering firewood, the sun was just rising and no doubt three pregnant women would wake up hungry.

"Where is my mate"

Inuyasha huffed "I duno, maybe you should keep up with your stuff" He said as if he were talking about a toy.

Inuyasha heard his brother growl low, Inuyasha turned to him "What is your problem, you leave, leaving her, she comes here not too be alone and then you show up acting all big and fucking bad, I know you like to think everything you do is right, but you know what, your wrong"

It was the first time Inuyasha said anything like that to his brother. Inuyasha picked up the wood and turned on his heel to leave "She's with Sango" He said as he left.

Sesshomaru watched his brother leave, he held no emotion on his face, thought he was somewhat shocked at his brothers words. Sesshomaru made his way to the hut where the monk and slayer lived. When he arrived back to his castle to find her gone, he was upset, not only because she was not there, she had left alone with just Rin, she had put them both in danger along with his pup and it angered him. On top of the he knew she was with Inuyasha, and he would have to go fetch her. Sesshomaru saw the small hut, and as he approached he saw Kagome come out, he stopped. Kagome looked up and their eyes met, and he knew, that she knew, that she was in trouble, she gave a small smile, though he just narrowed his eyes at her "What" She asked, as if she really did not know,

"Surly your pregnancy had not made you naïve miko"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips "What is your problem, don't you ever get tired of being cold?" She sure was.

"No, but I do tire of you and your stupidity, gather Rin we are leaving"

"Stupidity?" She whispered, he was calling her stupid. Maybe she was, in fact she knew it was stupid of her to come, but that was not the point "Don't get mad at me, this is your fault"

"I fail to see how this is my fault miko"

"You left!"

"I am aware"

"You left without saying a word, who knew if you were going to come back or not" She knew he would, but that was not the point,

"Foolishness"

"As you have pointed out so many times, I'm human"

"Indeed"

"You left me all alone! Did you really expect me to just sit around and wait on you to come back, really Sesshomaru, you may not like me but you know who I am and I am not some submitting demoness"

"Of that I am highly aware" He said un-crossing his arms. Kagome turned from him and crossed her own arms "Didn't like finding that I just vanished did you, without a word"

"Miko you try my nerves, gather Rin, we are returning"

Kagome shot around and glared at him "Oh, so its ok for you just to leave but it's not ok for me!"

"I am not a weak pathetic human, do you forget miko that it is my pup you carry?"

"I'm pregnant you idiot not handicap!"

"You put the pup and Rin in danger by leaving, yet why must I explain" He looked up at the sky. Kagome watched him, he had said Rin and the pup, he had said nothing about her.

"Jerk" She said under her breath "Ow" Kagome bent over and placed her hand on her tummy, it hurt, Sesshomaru looked at her, but made no move.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dropped the wood he was carrying and ran to her, at the sound of her name Sessho came. Sessho walked up to his mother and placed his hand on her belly, while Inyasha held her arm. Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru "Are you just going to stand there!"

"I will not reward her by aiding"

Inuyasha wanted to punch his brother in the face, really punch him. Inuyasha felt Kagomes arms slip from his hand and he looked back, Sessho had picked her up and was turning to take her inside.

"I wish to leave this place" Sesshomaru said, seeing were his son was going,

"The perhaps you should not have upset her" Was all Sessho said as he carried Kagome inside, her hands still on her belly, her eyes closed in concentration.


	8. Reason's Why

He stood with his arms crosses, the morning quickly became noon. He stayed outside the hut, his back to it. Sesshomaru slowly turned when he felt his son. Sessho stood at the door of the hut, his eyes set on his father. The wind blew, blowing his long slick hair that was still in a pony tail, his eyes narrowed at his father.

"You wish to speak" Sesshomaru spoke out loud,

"Indeed" He was becoming Sesshomaru carbon copy.

"Very well" Sesshomaru unfolded his arms and walked away from the hut, Sessho glance back at the hut before following his father. Once they were far enough away Sesshomaru stopped walking. His back was to his son, but he could feel his sons eye burning his back.

"You should not have left her"

"Do you presume to tell me what to do with my own mate?"

Sessho growled "She is my mother" He said through gritted teeth. Sessho stopped growling when his heard his father huff "She was nothing more than your babysitter"

Sessho anger was rising, what the hell was wrong with his father? Sesshomaru waited and was not let down when he heard his son take out his sword.

"You wish to fight me?" Sesshomaru still did not look at him,

"I will for her" Sessho pointed his sword at his father, Sesshomaru moved his eyes, his glance back at his son, his son wanted to fight him, for her, for her title of his mother.

"Your mother will not be pleased if I hurt you, you are aware, either way, I lose, so I will not fight you"

Sessho was shocked and it showed. Sesshomaru turned and looked at his son, he had never seen him really show emotion before, but the same could be same of him. Sessho placed his sword back at looked at his father. Not only did his father give Kagome the title mother, but he backed away from a fight, not that he was backing down. Kagome would have been angry with Sesshomaru if he had fought his son.

"You know" Sessho whispered, the wind once again blowing,

"Yes" Sesshomaru stated,

"Is that why you left her"

His father turned, Sessho understood, his father wanted to think, alone, after all it was a lot to take in.

"Are you angry father"

Sesshomaru did not speak for a few moments "No" Was his simple answer,

"Will you return with us?" Sesshomaru changed the subject,

"No, I have something to protect"

Sesshomaru took in air, those words, they were words of his father, and yet his son was now speaking them, perhaps they knew something he did not.

"Very well" Sesshomaru said as he passed his son, his hair following behind him, go against the wind.-Sesshomaru stared at the hut a moment before entering. Everyone looked up at him, but his eyes fell on her. Kagome sat with a bowl a stew, hey eyes met his, neither of them speaking.

"Perhaps we should leave" Miroku said helping Sango up. Inuyasha made no move to get up,

"Inuyasha" Miroku said his name, Sango was already leaving the hut,

"I aint leaving"

"It's ok Inuyasha" Kagome spoke soft, looking down,

"No, it's not ok!" He yelled jumping up,

"She is none of your concern, leave us" Sesshomaru all the sudden spoke,

"Like hell she's not!" Inuyasha yelled pointing a finger,

"Uncle"

Inuyasha froze at the sound of Sessho voice, he was at the door was looking at him.

"Fine" Inuyasha said, Sessho did not speak much and he calling him uncle even less, as he passed Sessho he spoke, "Don't come crying to me kid, when he hurts her"

Everyone left, it was just Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Are you in pain"

"No, no thanks to you" Kagome said under her breath,

"Miko, you may be my mate and you my have my daughter with in your womb but-

"What?" She cut him off,

He stood silent, so she had heard him. Kagome placed both hands on her small tummy, tears forming in her eyes, happy tears, but then she looked up at him, her happy mood, turning sad,

"That's why you left" Is was a whisper,

"It is"

Kagome looked down, a wave of sadness hitting her "Your angry" A soft whisper, he almost didn't hear it. Soon she found a hand under her chin, Sesshomaru knelt on one knee and pulled her face up "I am not angry" He left go of her chin,

"Your, you're not?"

Sesshomaru was now looking at her tiny belly "No" He looked back at her, at her lips. Sesshomau leaned forward and took her lips with his, his lips took more of her bottom lip then her top, his mouth opened more and she followed, their tongues dancing. Sesshomaru placed a hand behind her head and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. It was a hungry one, it was built up from anger and happiness.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, Sessho standing next to him, he had just told him everything,

"So, Sesshomaru is having a daughter"

* * *

**AN: SOOOO DID EVERYONE GET THAT? DUM DUM DUM,**

**mind, you Kagome is only a few days preg ppl, so no, she is not having the baby yet. KIKYO will have her twins first.**


	9. Touching, Feeling

Kagome came out of the hut "We are going home" She stated as Sesshomaru stepped out behind her. Of course Inuyasha huffed, she was to forgiving, she had always been that way and from he looks of it, she would always be that way.

"Do you need anything before you go Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked,

"No, I don't think so" Kagome stated rubbing her small bump. Kagome walked up to her son "Your coming with us, right?"

Sessho looked down at her, then to his father, then back down at her "No, I shall stay behind"

Kagome could not help but too be sad, he was nice to have around, he was after all a nicer version of the original.

"Are you sure?" She asked, more liked begged, he of course just looked at her. Rin came running from where she had been playing and attached herself to Sesshomaru. Kagome looked back at the two "Well guess I better go"

Kagome hugged Sango, but stayed clear of Miroku and Inuyasha was pouting. Kagome made her way to her mate and waved back at everyone. Sesshomaru's cloud formed and picked them up, as they flew off Kagome yelled "Be sure to tell us if Kikyo goes into labor!" with her baring twins they knew she would have her children ealry and there was no telling when they would be back.

Miroku and Sango waved bye, once again to their friend.

* * *

Once again they returned home. While Rin was happy, Kagome hated how quite it was, she hated being away from her friends. Kagome followed behind Sesshomaru as he walked to their room. Once inside Kagome took a deep breath "I think I will have a bath" She stated, not knowing what else to do, she was, well, bored.

"Do as you wish" He said as he removed one of his swords,

Kagome looked at his back, she shrugged her shoulders before leave to go to the bath. As always the water was warm and Kagome removed her clothing, she smiled down at her tiny bump. Her mind wondered to her friends, how funny that they were all pregnant together. Kagome went into the water till it reached her tiny bump, she moved the water over it, she didn't realize how tense she was in till she got into the water. Kagome went down letting the water go high, she bent back and wet her hair before coming back up. She looked at a mirror that was hanging, she had to admit, she looked good. Her breast had only swollen at the nipples, and even though her tummy held a bump, it was, well sexy. Soon Kagome found herself touching her nipples. They were sore, soon they would be bigger, Kagome was feeling more and more like a women now.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant" She whispered still touching her breast,

"Do they bother you?"

Kagome quickly turned and gasped at his voice, he stood shirtless. "What?" She asked breathless, forgetting that she had just been playing with her nipples.

"Your breast, do they bother you?"

Kagome turned red and found herself turning from him, she could not believe he was asking her this! "Uh, a little" She answered lowering herself into the water in till her head was submerged. Once she came up she turned, only to find him standing right in front of her, she looked up at him, her arms covering her breast.

"Do you really think your arms will stop me?"

"Hu?" She then looked down at her arms, she removed them from her breast, she didn't want to seem like a child, after all she was pregnant with his baby or in his terms pup. Kagome jumped at the feeling of his hand on her belly, she had been in thought. Kagome looked up at him, his eyes met hers "You should not leave"

He cared, in his own way. All Kagome could do was nod her head jumped at the feeling of his hand on her belly, after a moment Sesshomaru pulled his hand back in till only his claw was touching her skin, he ran it up till it was under her breast, then he cupped her breast in his hand, letting his finger rub her nipple, Kagome hissed a bit, once again their eyes met, Sesshomaru pulled her to him, in till said breast were pushed up against him, he growled.

Kagome was in trouble, because he was hot right now, touching her and showing his dominance. Sesshomaru walked, pushing her back in till her back hit the stone wall, his lips quickly meeting hers. Her hands grabbed his arms and soon she felt him lift her. Kagome moaned into his mouth, making him kiss her harder. Sesshomaru quickly moved from her lips to her neck. Kagome leaned her head back, showing off her mark to him, he licked it and then she felt his tip at her entrance, she hardly thought they would be having sex so soon, was he showing he was the alpha? Was it because she was pregnant, or did he just want to have sex with her, or maybe all three? She found herself wondering, she wanted him to want her, Kagome gulped, she felt hot and she wanted to ask, but it was not something she was use to speaking about, but she was no longer a child, and she wanted too be sexy, even if she was blushing,

"Do you, want me?" She asked in a whisper

She felt him rub himself against her womanhood, "You body calls to me miko" He spoke against her neck, he felt her nod.

"Do you not desire your mate miko, or are you still afraid of me?"

"No, I, I want you" She did, she still found it hard to believe, and she was never really afraid of him.

"Regardless of how it came to be miko, you are mine, and I shall take you" With that he bit into her mark, causing her to lean her head back and moan, at the same time, he entered her. He found himself swallowing at the feel of her tightness, she had looked so beautiful standing there touching her breast. At first he was slow with her, but when she started pushing against him from her spot on the wall he picked up his pace, thought he did not get rough. She was not doing much at the moment but she was making him want more. He took her from the wall and moved her to the step so that only her knees were in the water. He bent her over and entered her again, his pace fast. Kagome was making noise that pleased him and she was wet, which only made him want to taker her harder. Sesshomaru grabbed both her breast and pulled her up so that her back was against his chest. Kagome moaned, she wanted him to touch her somewhere else, her bottom half was twitching with need. Kagome took one of his hands and pushed it down, and he understood. While moving in and out of her he rubber her spot causing her to buck against him even more. Sesshomaru growled, at her moans, he took his other hand from her breast and pulled her hair lightly making her tilt her head back even more, Sesshomaru took her lips in his and let his seed spill, at the same time he rubbed her harder, making her come with him, neither breaking the kiss in till both their orgasms were over.

Seshomaru pulled her back into the water and pulled out. Kagome turned and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He looked down at her and slowly placed on his hands around her waist, his claws resting on the tiny bump that was his baby.


	10. Protection, Protecter

"Sesshomaru!"

He heard her calling, he could tell she was down the hall and coming after him. They had been home for a week, and she didn't like it. He had to admit, he was not used to being in one place to long, in fact before she came along he never came to his father's house.

"Sesshomaru" She came throught the door, one hand on her hip. He looked at her with no concern on his face, she was throwing a fit.

"Why cant we go back"

She wanted to go back to the village, live in a hut. It was odd, he thought with her coming from a place were one did not live outside that she would be happy, but no, wrong.

"It is unsafe"

"Oh since when do you care about someones safety" She didn't mean to say it, but it was in the back of her mind, he was not one for caring. Sesshomaru of course just looked at her,

"Are you done?"

"No, come on, I know you don't like sticking around here either!" She was right, but she was pregnant, and these times were different from her own.

"We are not leaving miko, the humans will come if there is news"

She glared at him "Those humans have names you know"

Once again, he just looked at her. Kagome huffed and left him, she didn't know how much more should could stand, she had been running around for so long that sitting and doing nothing was, well, boring. Kagome made her way around, at least this place had old scrolls that she could read, living breathing past and it was at her finger tips. Kagome made her way to them room that held the scroll, many one would think were fairy tales, but she knew all to well, that they were real.

Kagome opened the door, she could tell no one had been in the room in a long time, in fact the whole place needed cleaning and she had said so. Kagome smile as she remove the cloth hanging from the window. She sat to looking for something to read, and of course the one book that caught her eye was up high. Kagome chewed on her lip, she thought about calling him, but she didn't want to be all dependent on him, sure they had their moments but their relationship was not that of a married couple. Kagome found a old stool and tapped it with one foot to see if it was still usable, it seemed good to her. She scooted it to the place she wanted it, placed on foot on it while holding on the desk that was in the room, she then placed her other foot on, but still held the desk. After a moment Kagome let go of the desk and stood "I think I'm overreacting" If she fell it was, what a 1 foot fall. Kagome turned and reached up to the gold and red book that had caught her eye, teasing her.

"Why do they put the good ones up high" She said reaching,

There was a cracking noise and Kagome knew it was the stool but her hand was so close. Kagome gasp as she felt the stool crack, she did get her hand on the book and it cam falling down. Kagome braced for the small fall but somehow end up in the mist of something warm.

"I do recall the floor being warm" She then heard a small growl and looked at what had saved her. Sesshomaru had her on one hand, the book in the other. She smiled up at him, but he was having none of it, she could not get to him as she had Inuyasha.

"Miko" His tone was warning,

"Hey its not my fault this place is falling apart, and I'm not nine month pregnant either"

Sesshomaru stood her up and held out the book "It matters not how far along you are, do not do this again miko"

"I'm not a child"

Sesshomaru turned from her "That remains to be seen" Was his words as he left. Kagome shrilled at him before slamming the door.

"Over grown demon" She said as she sat and began to read.

Sesshomaru found himself smirking at her last words, did she forget he could hear almost a mile away. He had a feeling she was up to something, and of course he opened the door to find her doing something she should not have.

* * *

Sesshomaru had to pull her from the book for her to eat, which he made sure she did, not that he had to, she liked to eat.

"I'm gunna go take a bath"

He reminded him self to work on her way of speaking "Very well"

She smiled and went to do just that. The windows were open, it was hot inside and out, no doubt the demons workers opened them to keep it from getting to hot. Kagome didn't care for the open windows, but she knew better than to close them herself, and she could have called someone, but she was already naked and not calling Sesshomaru, he would have something smart ass to say. Kagome stepped slowly into the warm water, the breeze outside chilled her skin, even with it being warm air. Kagome pushed water up her arms to remove the chill bumps. Kagome turned away from the opened windows, but she still knew they were open, she felt like a child, why was she so scared. Kagome glance back at the window, her powers moving within her.

"Hello" She said, as if someone would say hi back, and really, she didn't want anyone to say hi. She turn away again and leaned back to get her hair wet, that's when her power picked up, her heart raced, she was a shadow pass. Kagome stood up and turned quick.

"Sesshomaru" She wispered, testing his name in case she was not seeing things. Her eyes were stone on the window when another shadow passed,

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled, backing up and sticking her hands out, if she had to use her power she would "Sesshomaru!" She yelled again, thought she didn't need to. She didn't even get all the way out before he was rushing to her. Sesshomaru went in, sword in hand, his eyes on her. This was no 'ew its a bug" yell. She stood with her arms out, ready.

"Stand down miko"

She did "The window" She told him. He looked at it, but saw nothing, but something was lingering.

"It, it was a shadow" She said calm. Sesshomaru turned to her, she looked relived to see him there, she trusted him to protect her. His hand was hard on his sword, he found that he liked that she wanted him to protect her, pride hit him.

He now only wanted her to call his name, she had no need for protecting from another.


	11. On Edge

Sesshomaru was debating. Now that the shadow had shown up he was on edge, and he was never on edge. This was a time he wished his son was here, he would know what was up. He found himself wondering if he is should just take Kagome back to the village, at least there they were all together, not that he needed anyone's help.

Kagome was eating and he was watching, watching her take ever little bite. Kagome looked up "What?"

"We will return to the village"

She rose an eyebrow, not that she was going to argue, she wanted to go. "Do you think it is safe?"

Nothing was safe right now "It would be unwise to think that its safe"

Kagome just nodded and finished her food. Sesshomaru decided they could leave now, for some reason he wanted out of the castle. Kagome grabbed what she wanted to take and followed him out. "What about Rin?" Kagome asked, she was sure that he would be fetching the girl.

"Jaken is tending to her, they will be coming as well"

Sesshomaru walked with steady beat down the hall to the front. Jaken was already waiting outside, Rin was already on the two-headed dragon.

As soon as they stepped outside Sesshomaru stopped.

"Sessho!" Kagome said with a smile, she wanted to run up and hug him, but every time she saw him he looked more and more like his father and it was becoming a bit weird for her, one being cold and to himself, the other being caring, it was weird, he did grow up almost over night.

Sessho kept his eyes on his father "They were here?" He asked his hair swaying in his pony tail, his eyes showing someone type of emotion, unlike his father.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru said,

Sessho looked at Rin and Jaken "I will travel back with you, the shadows also appeared at the village"

Sesshomaru did not like hearing that "What of the humans and half-breed"

"They are safe now, but we presume to move from the village" Sessho said as he walked over the dragon and grabbed its leather strap.

"But where would we go?" Kagome asked in confusion,

"We will go the sword makers"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow's went together "Totosia" He said in thought,

"Yes, the mountain his high, his cave will do well for putting up a shield" Sessho started pulling on the dragon. It was not an ideal place for pregnant women too be, but his son was right, it would be a good place, and Totosia was old and wise. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome, she seemed a bit unsure.

Sessho was walking away, not waiting on his mother and father "Lord Sesshomaru! you will be left behind" Called Rin,

"What, how dare you say that to Lord Sesshomaru! He will never be left behind!" Jaken yelled at the girl. Kagome smiled and walked past her mater, he watched her move past and the set to follow her.

It was almost midnight when they arrive at the village. Everyone was up,packed and ready to go, it was also then that Sesshomaru learned that old miko would also be going.

"You aint going you old woman!" Inuyasha was yelling when Sesshomaru and Kagome came into the village,

"Inuyasha, ye leave this old women be"

"No, your only going to slow us down, plus don't you have too be here to protect the people"

"They understand I must go"

"For what you old hag!"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips. Her mate knew what was coming,

"What!, she ain't coming"

"And do you plan to birth your own pups half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked,

"What? what the hell are you talking about ass whole"

"Sit"

Sesshomaru smirked, something he didn't do much,

"Are you done uncle?" Sessho asked, now standing over the hole Inuyasha was in, the dragon's strap still in his hand. Rin was fast asleep.

"Are you sure we should leave tonight?" Sango asked, changing the subject.

"No" Sesshomaru was ok traveling to the village, but there was no way they were leaving now, three human pregnant women traveling in the night, no way. Not that he could not protect them, it was just the only one he was worried about was his own mate, he would not play hero to everyone else. He didn't want too be a hero, he didn't want a human for a mate and he didn't want a half breed child. Yet here he was, playing hero to Kagome, his human pregnant mate. Sesshomaru looked at her, she was tired, these were the times and demon mate would come in handy. But the more he thought about Kagome, the more he was glad she was not a demon.

"What do you mean no" Inuyasha asked standing,

"Do you propose we travel in the night with three pregnant human women" Sesshomaru question,

"I have a name you know" Kagome spoke on her behalf, she was ignored,

"And you propose we stay and just let the shadows come, either way we are going to be up all night" Inuyasha said,

"Human women can not travel through the night half breed"

Kagome was not liking the way Sesshomaru was speaking, she knew what he meant, he was downing them because they were human. Kagome walked over to Sango.

"I will carry Kikyo if she gets tired, and you can carry Kagome, and you know good and well the cat will carry Sango"

"And if we see the shadows? I will not protect you or you human friends" Sesshomaru was not here for everyone else.

"Would you protect me?" Kagome asked, hurt showing on her face, Sesshomaru looked at her "Do not be foolish girl"

"What is that supposed to mean, would you really just let my friends die?"

Would he, no, he knew it, she would never let him hear the end of it if he stood there and watched them die. Sesshomaru was getting annoyed,

"We are not traveling tonight" He then looked back at Inuyasha "You can put your mate in danger if you wish Inuyasha, I will not do the same"

Kagome relaxed a bit, he was thinking of her after all. Sango new Sesshomaru's word was law and started to pull Kagome with her "Come on, you can sleep in our hut"

Sesshomaru left Inuyasha and followed after the slayer and his mate. The girls went in, Sesshomaru stood against the hut with his arms crossed and his eyes open. Sessho carried small Rin inside and placed her with the women, he return outside to stand with his father. Miroku didn't know if he should stay outside or not.

"Go inside monk" Sesshomaru stated, Miroku bowed and walked to the door of the hut, "Be sure your hand does not roam monk"

Miroku blushed a bit before walking inside.

"Are you worried father" Sessho asked not looking at his father,

Worried, no, annoyed, yes. To tell the truth, Sesshomaru didn't know why he was so on edge. This was nothing he could not handle and his mate was not close to giving birth. Something was just not sitting well with him.

"Is she well" Sesshomaru asked,

"She seems too be fine" Sessho answered, knowing well he was asking of Kagome.

"You are unsure of something" It was a statement from his son, not a question,

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at his son,

"Something has your beast unsettled"

Sesshomaru started to growl a bit, he did not like his son reading him.

"It is not I you should concern yourself with boy"

Sessho looked at his father, the cool night wind blew is long sliver hair, and the moonlight hit his father eyes, making his fathers eyes reveal some sort of emoiton. Why was his father so restless, and unsettled. Whatever the reason Sessho knew his fathers instinks were in over drive. He knew the more pregnant his mother became the more possessive his father would become, this was a normal male demon thing, but there was a lot more going on, more than even he knew.

AN: DONT FORGET TO ADD MY FACEBOOK STORE LOOK UP Brandy wittmerboutique!


	12. Pain and Hurt

.

He had been on edge, so when Kagome woke that morning in slight pain, it had take in less than a split second to enter the hut.

"What is it" He asked his mate, it did not show on his face, but the fact that he flew in the hut was proof enough that he was worried. "I hurt, here" Her right side hurt,

"I have to pee" She then told him,

Sesshomaru help her out of the hut, everyone was awake by now,

"Is something wrong Kagome" Kaede asked,

"My side hurts, and I need to pee"

"Then I shall aid ye" Kaede help Kagome along,

"Ye not need to worry, we shall not go far" Kaede told her mate, He stood, his eyes following them.

Keade found a good spot for Kagome and help her, Kagome began to cry and she relived herself, "It, it hurts"

Her side was on fire, Kaede help Kagome stand and pressed on Kagome's side, Kagome cried out,

"Ye must have a infection"

"Kidney" Kagome said "That's my kidney's" Kagome confirmed,

Keade and Kagome return, Kagome slightly clutched over.

"Oi, whats going on!"

Sesshomaru could small a light trace of blood, and it set his blood on fire, he picked Kagome up, she laid her head on him, she was in pain.

"You bleed"

"Its ok, the baby is fine, my kidney hurt, I have a kidney infection"

They didn't much on the term other than is was an organ.

They were all worried "It will be fine, I just need a lot of water"

"Monk" Sesshomaru spoke,

"I'm on it" Miroku wasted no time in fetching water.

"We still need to go" Sessho spoke,

Sesshomaru knew that, he didn't like it, not with Kagome hurting, but now that she was, it was more important that they leave. Everyone was ready, and even though Kagome could ride the dragon, Sesshomaru wanted to carry her, he would do so as long as she would allow him.

"Follow me" Sessho took the lead, followed by Inuyasha and Kikyo, then Sesshomaru, the dragon and Rin then Miroku and Sango along with Kaede. They had not even gone 5 minutes before Kagome begged Sesshomaru to put her down "I have to pee"

"Come child" Kaede offered,

Kagome went to move to her, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm "I shall aid you"

Kagome turned red, no way was she going to the bathroom in front of him "No Sesshomaru"

"Than I shall follow"

After they were traveling,

"Ok"

Kaede took Kagome off to pee, with Sesshomaru close. Kagome cried out a bit when she went, which didn't sit well with Sesshomaru, again he could smell light blood, he hoped this would end soon, for her and for him, he could not stand to smell her blood.

The trip would last three days, and today was only day one, Kagome would spend her day drinking and going to the bathroom. By the end of the day Sesshomaru was for the first time, stressed.

The group found what they though would be a safe village, Kaede informed the head of the village of Kagomes condition and they offer then a nice warm place to rest. Lucy for them there was enough rooms for everyone too be paired. Sesshomaru laid Kagome down, she was tired and had to drink, the more she drank, the more she went to the bathroom, the more she did that more she cried out and the more of edge became.

A knock at the door broke Sesshomaru's thoughts, he answered to find both Kaede and the village elder.

"We brought clear soup and herbs to help" The village elder offered, he was an old tan hairless man. Kaede smiled, the man was blind and had no idea who he was speaking with.

Sesshomaru took the offering and bowed,

"Ye call if ye need anything"

They left, leaving Sesshomaru to help his mate sit up long enough to eat.

"How long will it last" He asked,

"Are you worried?" She asked,

"I'm concerned"

She looked at him, was that not the same thing?

"How is the child" He asked and she laid down,

Kagome placed her hand on her belly and sighed, Sesshomaru watched as she moved her hand around,

"She seems happy"

At that moment both Sesshomaru and Kagome wondered if, Kagome was happy.


	13. Scared

Hey kidney's had stopped hurting long enough for her to go to sleep, and it was not the pain in her kidney's that woke her up.

Kagome sat straight up and without thought said his name "Sesshomaru" Breathless almost,

Sesshomaru was knelt beside her in no time, she had been so focused on something else that she had no even seen him move, or were he had come from.

"What is it" He asked, aware this problem was not her kidneys,

"I, I don't know, I feel it, but then again, it's not me feeling it"

"Miko, that make's no sense"

Kagome placed a hand one her belly, Sesshomaru eyed her hand, she rubbed her small belly. He soon followed suit, placing his larger hand on her belly, his hand was warm, the baby seemed drawn to it.

Kagome gasp "Its the baby"

Sesshomaru looked at her "She's scared"

He rose an eyebrow before looking down at her belly, focusing, he to now felt it, the baby was scared, her energy swirling and she was staying close to his hand, it made him prideful to know his pup already know him as the leader and protector.

His thought's were torn away when Everyone else entered the hut "It's the shadows" Inuyahas said, the woman all sat, the men all stood.

"I told you we should have left" Inuyasha snapped,

"Father"Sessho said looking at the door,

Kagome's breathing got faster "She's really scared"

"Who's really scared Inuyasha asked puzzled,

"The baby" Kagome said,

Inuyasha stepped close and was about to place his hand on her belly, earning an evil look from his own mate,

"If you wish to lose that hand half breed, touch her" He snapped, boy his blood was boiling and he didn't like the feeling.

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru, Kagome rose an eyebrow, he had said it quick and snappy.

Inuyasha backed away "What's your problem?"

"Do not touch her"

"Are you serious? what the hell Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru growled,

"Guys" Snapped Sango's "Should we not be worried about the shadows?"

Yes, but once again Sesshomaru was on edge, but what would they do, they could barely see the damn things.

"I will aid ye" The old woman spoke,

"Oh yeah sure" Inuyasha said pulling out his sword, Sesshomaru and Sessho doing the same,

"Shall we go?" Miroku asked, they all nodded and stepped out of the hut.

Kagome was sweating, the baby, even only a few weeks in her womb, was moving all around. Kagome was only four months pregnant. Kikyo was showing more than all of them of course she was six months along and Sango five months along. Kagome was the only one to feel movement.

All the sudden the woman could hear Inuyasha yell his swords move, Sesshomaru was silent, and Miroku could also be heard.

"Let's move to the back" kikyo said, the girl's did just that.

"Kagome are you ok" No, she wanted Sesshomaru, odd enough.

"Sesshomaru" She whispered, little did she know, he could hear her, and it took every bit of his power not to go to her, he could not, not at the moment.

"Where are they miko"

"There" She pointed "And there, they are moving fast, there are six of them" She started to count, the number went from six to five "Have any of ye hit one?"

"No why!" Inuyasha snapped, trashing is sword,

"One his missing"

They froze,

One had gotten away, Sesshomaru knew in an instant what was about to happen, his feet could not turn fast enough.

Kagome stood up, hunched over "Oh, please calm down" She asked, she felt as if the little thing side her was going to come out. All the sudden a shadow flew in,

She screamed,

Sesshomaru was right behind it, there to catch her as the shadow flew, into her?

Everyone back up and Sesshomaru held Kagome,

"Miko" He snapped,

She cried out and his eyes turned red, her back arched, the pain was killing her. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed which only caused his beast too be angrier, he growled out, scaring everyone in the room.

"Sesshomaru both Miroku and Inuyasha said as they ran in"

"Back away" Kikyo stated, "His beast is out, do not go near her lease you lose your life"

No one was getting near her.

The shadow was in her, what was it doing? Kagome grabbed her mate's shirt "Sesshomaru" She said through gritted teeth, "It hurts"

He only growled, moved her neck and bit her on her mark, letting his demon power flow in her, but something happened that had not happened before, her miko power shot back at him and he removed his fangs from her neck, mad as hell he pulled on her hair,

"Mate"

"I, I can't control it" Not that he understood that in his state, "Move, away" She spoke between gasp, his red eyes not having any effect on her.

He growled at her, looking at her, "I can't, hold it, the shadow is forcing it out"

At her words he snapped out of it, his eyes turning white "Do not miko, least you hurt our pup"

A tear slipped down her eye "Don't you think I know that!" She snapped, but what could she do, was this the shadows plan?

No. Kagome gasps, and reach down at her tummy so small,

Sesshomaru flowed suit, "Your contracting"

"No" She rasped out "It's to soon, she wont make it!" Fear in every word, that was the shadows plan, to send her into labor, everyone gasp, she was only a few weeks pregnant!

"Sesshomaru, may I?" Miroku asked and everyone looked at him odd,

"No" he snapped,

Sesshomaru withdrew his hand at a sting of power "Miko" He snapped,

"I can't, I can't help it" She started to cry, "It my baby"

"Sesshomaru" Miroku said harder, he look at the monk "I may be of help"

He looked at him for a moment and before he could say anything Kagome grabbed the monks hand and placed it on her belly, red was bleeding back into Sesshomaru's eyes,

"Kagome, Miroku whatever it is you're doing, do it fast!" Kikyo stated,

Miroku looked hard, another contraction hit Kagome, her power surged, but one thing he noted, was when Kagome's power hummed, the baby's own demonic power surged, but not in a bad way.

"Do it Kagome"

Before he knew it he was being pushed back by Sesshomaru, he hit the wall. Kagome put her hand up, a pink power pushing Sesshomaru, in his blind rage, away from her, then with all her might, she forced her power out,

She screamed with it, the room went white and power made everyone's hair stand on ends. Once the light drew away the shadow flew out, it took only a split second for the red-eyed Sesshomaru to kill it.


	14. Kagome and Baby

Sesshomaru turned to find Kagome laying on the floor, no one dared to go near her, no matter how bad they wanted to. Sesshomaru walked to her, his eyes slowly coming back to white. He Knelt down and picked up her head "Miko" He stated,

Everyone was silent, waiting. She was breathing, that he was aware of, her body had a slight pink tent to it and her hands covered her small belly. Sesshomaru 's eyes went from her face to her belly, his hand soon followed, as he went to place his hand on her belly, her power cracked.

"The child?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru didn't speak right away, "I do not know"

He hated it to, how could he not know, because somehow the miko was protecting her womb.

"We should leave here" Miroku stated.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and walked past everyone, only stopping next to Miroku,

"Pray she wakes monk, if she does not, your life is mine"

Sango gasp, but Miroku held up his hand, he understood "I understand" He told Sesshomaru,

"We are leaving" Sesshomaru said walking away.

It was no longer safe, they had to get to the sword makers cave and soon. In till they did, no one would be getting close to Kagome and Sesshomaru had a feeling that only then would he know if his unborn child even lived, as it was, he could not tell. Kagome had used her powers, not only against him, but against herself, an unborn demon child was no match for miko powers, even if they were his child and had his blood, even his blood burned when her powers came into contact with him, if they burnt him, would they not kill an unborn child.

Sesshomaru held Kagome close, he was trying not to lose himself again, she was breathing and alive. The thought of his child being dead before even being born burned deep into him, even as uncaring as he was, it hurt. He had been surprised to learn he was having a girl, and now he wanted to meet her, see her, know her, but would he ever get the chance?

He looked down at Kagome, she slept, herself not knowing, he could only hope she would wake soon.

Even though they wanted to stay low-key, Sesshomaru took to the sky, if the half breed and his friends wanted to follow suit they could, or they could not, it didn't matter to him, all that was on his mind at this point was getting Kagome to a somewhat safe place. The longer he held her close, the harder it was not to know. He was not mad at her, she had said it herself that she could not control it, she had been so scared.

Kagome didn't fear and if she didn't it meant that you should fear and right now, as he flew to the dark cave on a tall mountain, fear rose in him,

Did his child live or die.

Either way, who ever was behind this, they would die a slow and very painful death, very, very slow death. No one messed with his mate and got away with it and he ment no one.

"Mmm"

Sesshomaru stopped mid-air at the sound of her voice,

"What is it Sesshomaru!" His brother yelled below,

"Sess-

Kagome was trying to say his name,

"I am here" He told her,

"The baby?" His miko was weak, and he could tell her mouth was very dry, kami how much power did she use?

When Sesshomaru didn't answer she opened her eyes, they were full of tiredness. He hands rubbed her belly "I, I can't feel the baby"

Kagome started to cry, hot tears dragging down her face, he had not noticed how dirty her face was in till the tears left a clean trail.

His hand grew tight on her, holding her closer if possible. What was she really saying?

"Oh Kami" She turned her head to his chest "Sessomaru?"

His jaw clenched together, what could he say to her?

"I do not know" He told her the truth,

"I am not able to feel the child at this time"

Why did he have to sound so cold? Even if he was warm holding her, his voice was so cold. Kagome was no longer growing pink, that had passed.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled again,

"Silence!"

He wished now more than ever that they were alone, they needed to be alone.

"I will go ahead, follow at your own grace" He told them, then he flew off, leaving them all behind.

"Sesshomaru, wait! What's wrong with Kagome!"

The half-breed man-child would not get an answer, because Sesshomaru himself, didn't know.


	15. Holy Powers

Totosia never really feared Sesshomaru because he knew Sesshomaru never really had a real reason to kill him. But as Sesshomaru gracefully enter his cold cave, holding a small woman in his arms, the hairs on the old mans neck stood up and he himself had to swallow hard, the sight before him, had him scared.

Sesshomaru said nothing has he laid the miko down, once he was sure she was warm and fast asleep he turned to the old man "Totosia"

The old mans eyes went from Kagome to the great dog demon's son "Sesshomaru" The old mans raspy voice spoke,

"The half breed and her friends will arrive soon"

"Oh?" The old man asked,

Sesshomaru looked back to the girl, Totosia came and stood next to him "She is pregnant" He stated,

"We are uncertain of the child" Sesshomaru spoke stepping away,

Totosia became very serious "What has happened" He asked,

"The miko used her holy power" Sesshomaru's cold voice was forced Totosia could tell,

"Hmm" The old man look over Kagome,

"Oi!" Inuyasha rushed in, breaking the quiet moment "What the hell Sesshomaru!" He snapped,

Before Sesshomaru could respond Totosia hit Inuyasha over the head with his large hammer "Quite boy!" He snapped. The last thing he need was the two brothers fighting, he rather liked his cave home and didn't need wholes all in it.

Inuyasha eyed Sesshomaru as he walked over to Kagome "She wake at all?" He asked,

The rest of the Inu group arrive, Inuyasha leaving his own mate to walk inside.

Sesshomaru stood with his back to them all, but he did eye Miroku as he walked in.

"Inuyasha might I look over her please?" Miroku asked placing a hand on his friend's shoulder,

"Yeah, sure" Inuyasha said gruff as he walked over to his mate,

Miroku knelt and placed his staff on the ground, Sesshomaru kept his eye on his best he could being half turned from everyone. At first Miroku just looked over her, then he said a small prayer,

"Oi why you praying for she aint dead stupid!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Inuyasha please lower your voice" Miroku said with his eyes still closed and his hands still in prayer position. Soon he open his eyes and then looked over her again then he called forth his holy power and then scanned over her body with his hands, of course without touching her. Unknowing to many the monk did have holy power, he didn't scam people all the time.

After a few quite moment he sat back on his feet "Hmmm" He said "It is just as I thought"

Inuyasha rushed over to Miroku and pulled his ear "What do you mean, just as you thought"

"Ow, Inuyasha let go this instant!" Miroku snapped hitting his friend's hand,

"Speak monk, pray it is worth you life" Sesshomaru set the tone to serious again,

Inuyasha backed of his friend and Miroku spoke, looking at Sesshomaru "The child is fine, I assure you"

"How is it that I cannot feel it"

"Because, you are demon and I am not"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and Miroku cleared his throat "What I mean is, Kagome has holy power, she is protecting the child, you are a demon, the barrier is rejecting you, I however being a holy man can feel through it"

"She can't feel it"

Miroku gave him an odd look,

"She spoke"

"I am sure she is weak, I can feel the child it is fine" Miroku waited, he knew the question would come,

"Your one lucky monk Miroku" Inuyasha told him,

"And why is that my dear friend"

"Because you told Kagome to do it! are you stupid!"

"She was going to break loose at some point Inuyasha I merely told her to let go early"

"Why" Sesshomaru asked not fully turned to the monk, arms crossed,

Miroku smiled "I thought you would never ask, Sesshomaru, you child also possesses holy power" Miroku smiled, he had a good feeling he would be spending the night explaining things. They were shocked, well Miroku had not been, he secretly had been wondering for weeks if the child in Kagome's womb possessed holy power, little hints here and there that he had been seeing, feeling, then when the shadow hit her, he knew, he could feel it, it seemed he was the only one to feel it. Kagome was not near as trained as he was, even thought it was happening in her own body. He was however surprised that Sesshomaru had not picked up on it, but then again, it would seem that baby or it's mother was hiding a being a barrier.

Miroku was glad is was correct, he really didn't want to die at the hands of Sesshomaru, it would have been shame to die without meeting his child, after all it took a lot of time to convince Sango to bear his child.


	16. He forgives, Maybe

She was tired, very tired. It was cool but muggy, where were they? He eyes burned and her body was in hibernation mode without her consent.

"Sesshomaru" Her mouth was dry.

"I am here miko"

"Where, where are we?" She asked, to tried to open her eyes.

"We have reached the cave"

That was odd, she didn't even remember traveling.

"How long have I been out"

"Two days miko"

Two days.

Then, something hit her and her eyes opened, they burned. "The baby" She whispered, her hands flying to her womb. Her heart beat calmed feeling the child within her. Kagome slowly moved her eyes to her mate, he did not look amused.

"I'm sorry"

"What you did put you both in danger"

"I, I could not stop it"

"Be thankful miko that the monk was right"

What was that supposed to mean?

"You are angry with me"

"Indeed"

"But, we are ok, everything is fine"

He was silent and turned away from her "Our child" He said after a moment "It would seem is a mix of us both"

She had already knew that, half demon, half human.

"I know Sesshomaru"

"Do you miko, if so, why did you not tell us" He knew she didn't know what he was talking about,

She stayed silent, a clear sign for him to speak,

"Our child is not only demonic but holy"

"Holy?"

He turned around "Half demon, Half miko"

Kagome sat up "Is that, is that possible!?"

He had never heard of it before, but both the monk and old swordsmith assured him it could happen, but only with the most powerful of people and since many powerful demons didn't mate powerful mikos it was often not hear off.

"Rest, I will get you some food, our pup requires food"

"Sesshomaru"

"Yes miko"

"If demons don't eat, then why do demon pups need to eat"

He knew the answer even thought he had never really thought about it "We need food up in till our mature age, then we only eat for enjoyment, some demons however crave blood after battle or after being hurt"

A good bit of information, she was happy he spoke so, natural to her, without being cold or confusing, She smiled and laid back down "Thank you"

He glanced at her before turning and leaving, he was not quite sure what she was thinking him for. He found he was no longer mad at her. Once he left Miroku made his way to Kagome side "I'm glad you are well"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Miroku "You knew, didn't you"

"Yes, but, it was still risky, your mate was very displeased with me"

Kagome gave him a faint smile "Your still alive, he forgives you"

"That remains too be seen" Sesshomaru voice came, in his hand he held a small clay bowl.

Miroku coughed in his hand "Well then, I pay for your quick recovery, I shall leave you two alone"

Kagome watched Miroku leave and watched Sesshomaru come closer "The old miko made broth" He told her has he handed her the bowl.

"Thank you"

"For what" He asked,

She looked from her bowl to him, it was a good question, she knew she was not merely thanking him for the food.


	17. In A Cave

It would take a few more days for Kagome to gain her strength, but once she did the shield she had placed on her womb fell and both parents were soon able to feel their child again. Once Sesshomaru was sure she was fine, they made their plans.

"Tonight I have to put up a shield" She told them all, Sesshomaru agreed to let her do it.

They all set in the cave, a small fire blazing. Not only did they need the shield to protect them from evil but also from the cold that they all felt coming.

"Very well"

"I will also help" Miroku spoke "I have enough ink to write spells on these scrolls, I will place them at the front"

"This is just great" Inuyasha looked away like a pouting kid,

"What now Inuyasha?" Sango asked, strong tone as always.

"We are gunna be stuck in this little bitty ass cave, with two old people, 3 pregnant women, a asshole, 2 kids and a pervert" Sessho was left out.

Everyone blinked and after a moment Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny?!" Inuyasha stood quickly, was she laughing at him!

"Nothing, nothing, just reminded me of a Christmas song" In her head she counted 'two turtle doves, tree french hens'.

"Sesshomaru are you sure you wanna do this" Inuyasha turned to his brother.

"Do you have a better plan Inuyasha" Not like he LOVED the idea of staying the cave with all them.

"I think we should be out finding Naraku!" He shouted, waving his hands about.

"Inuyasha, we would all love to find Naraku, but we can risk our lives now" Miroku added.

"Why not!"

"Really Inuyasha, do you not wish to see your first-born be born?" Miroku worked hard to knock his wife up, like hell he would miss it. It only took a few years and about one million 'would be bare my child" for her to do it.

"Yes, but it's going too be months before they give birth, why do we have to stay in this stupid cave"

"He has a point" Sessho spoke looking into the small flames of the fire.

"What?" Kagome asked soft. Why did he wish to leave now?

Sessho stood "I will go, I wish to find out more about this Naraku, and these shadows"

Sesshoma was proud of his son, so he stood "Very well, I will go with you" His son was only a child really, not yet an adult, not yet a full teen, even thought he looked like one.

Kagome's heart raced and she stood "Sesshomaru?"

"I'm going to" Inuyasha went and stood next to his brother, Kikyo seemed not too be bothered by it.

Sango looked at Miroku, he didn't budge "I am not going, not like I would be much help anyway, I will stay behind and protect the women, and just incase you do not return, can I have your blessings to make your women my wives!?"

"Miroku!" All the women yelled, it echoed in the cave. Miroku was always the one to lighten the mood.

"It's late now, we should leave in the morning" Sessho stated.

"Fine by me" Inuyasha huffed, Sesshomaru said nothing but kept his eyes on Kagome, he knew tonight, after everyone was asleep she would beg him not to go, thought he didn't really know why, was his mate, growing attached to him?


	18. Just A Kiss

**I did a re-write on the first book to the story, bound to love by blood, you may want to go back and re-read it. Alot of you are asking question, all of the can be answered by re-reading. Naraku is still alive and Kikyo is human again, go back and read to understand it better and to keep you all from getting confused I will be working hard to update faster.**

* * *

Kagome stood with her hands up, her eyes were closed and she was using very little power, yet a pure sheer pink sheild closed off the caves entrance. Behind her Kikyo was fast asleep, her mate sitting crossed armed in front of her. Miroku and Sango huddled very close to gether and had also fallen asleep. Where the two older people where no one really knew or cared and Sesshomaru had long ago sent the children to bed, so now, it was just him and here awake in the cave.

Kagome lowered her hands and the pink power faded from her finger tips. Sesshomaru walked up behind her, she could feel him. "It's not much, but it should be enough for a warning" She didn't turn to him.

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine" She was a little tired. Slowly she turned and looked at him. He looked the same as always, same look, same clothing, same cold face, but odd enough she never grew tired of looking at him. She started to feel a little ugly, he was so pretty and she, she was plain.

Sesshomaru noticed her change but did not really understand it, what was wrong with her now.

"Are you guys really going to go tomorrow?"

"Do you fear for me?"

This to her was a trick question, if she said yes, he would take it as an insult to his power, if she said no, it would seem uncaring and he would smell her lie.

"Or do you fear for you?"

"Sesshomaru, I," He was not one for sharing feelings, so it was hard for her, even thought they were mated and she was pregnant, she still felt shy about the whole damn thing. But Kagome was pure and true to heart, and her heart demanded to say what it wanted to say, so she just said it. Kagome turned away from him "I guess I'll just miss you is all" Her face turned red.

Shock was in his eyes, and had she been looking at him, she would have seen it. He had not foreseen her saying that. She would miss him? Rin was the only person who ever seemed to miss him, but that was very different from this.

Sesshomaru walked closer, grabbed her by the arm and turned her softly to him. She looked up and he looked down. His hand ran up her arm, over her shoulder, to her cheek and then he grabbed her chin. Sesshomaru tugged her chin and she had to balance herself on her tip toes, her hands fell softly on his crisp clothed chest and her lips met softly with his and in sweet yet unpredicted kiss, neither really knew what to think, so they just felt.

Behind them Inuyasha sat with on eyes open and looking at them, inside his sleeves his clawed nails dug into his arms, damn, how did this come to be, he still refused to believe it, even as his older colder full demon brother kissed her.

Inuyasha closed his eye as his brother pulled away from Kagome. A blush came to her face, and it was a silent moment and she didn't know what to say, lucky for her, he did "Let us rest" He took her by the hand and pulled her past Inuyasha and her friends, they went deeper into the cave away from everyone. There he laid her down on a soft mat, covered her with his warm birthright and laid next to her, on his side with her back bucked up close against him.

It was not the most romantic thing, but all in all, Sesshomaru was cuddling her. She smiled, her head resting on his arm, his other arm thrown over her and holder her close. She smiled and placed her hand on his arm and ran her fingers up and down over his soft skin in till she put herself to sleep.

Behind her Sesshomaru tried very hard not to purr, or to take her, she had no idea what she was doing to him.


	19. pregnancy Hope

It was cold and foggy when the men rose to leave. Kagome, Kikyo and Sango all stood close together as the men in their lives got ready to leave.

"How long will you be" Kikyo asked,

"As long as it takes" Inuyasha responded as he placed his sword at his side "Dont worry, Ill come back"

Kikyo rose an eyebrow, did she give a hint that she was worried because she was not worried in the least.

Sessho walked up to his mother and Sango "Dont worry mother, we will come back as fast as one can"

Kagome gave him a soft smile and without thinking threw her arms around him and kissed his check. Sango giggled at Kagome's mother like reflex and Sessho had a slight blush on his cheek. As Kagome stepped back Sessho touched his cheek "Mother?" He almost asked embarrassed,

"Hehe, sorry"

He brushed it off with a slight smile and walked to stand near his father "Come Inuyasha" Sesshomaru called.

"Yeah yeah, im coming" Inuyasha huffed as he walked over and hugged Kikyo, she granted him a hug in return.

Kagome swallowed and waited, she was hopeful that he would hug her, but deep down she knew it would not happen. He was not one for showing affection in the open, he had shown her enough last night, right?

Sesshomaru spared her a glance but missed her soft waved when he turned around to leave.

Kagome dropped her shield long enough to let them out, but placed it right back up.

Once they were outside they could no longer see the cave.

"Where the hell did it go?" Inuyasha asked,

"The shield she used hides it" Sesshomaru answered,

"So how we gonna get back in if we can't find it"

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes but he was beat to the punch,

"Use your nose uncle"

Inuyasha sniffed, and sniffed again "Yeah, I smell it"

"There is no need, the miko will see us coming and drop it"

Then something dawned on him and he turned to were the came was "Miko"

Soon pink power fizzled and an image came into view, the image then became the cave and she stood there looking at him. "Do not drop your shield, even if you see us coming"

She cocked her head to the side "No?"

"No"

"What?" Inuaysha asked,

"How will I know it's you" Kagome asked,

"You will know, I will tell you so"

She didn't understand but she agreed anyway.

"Very well, we are leaving"

With that her shield went right back up and the cave once again vanished.

"What the hell was that about"

"Naraku could fool her, I will take no chance"

"I understand now father"

"So how she gonna know its you then?" Inuyasha,

A sick smirk came to his face "She will know, I will tell her something only I would know"

Both Inuyasha and Sessho shrugged their shoulders, they had no idea what he was talking about.

The girls watched as the men faded away and Kagome sigh "What a great way the spend your pregnancy"

"What did you thing being pregnant would be like girl?" Kikyo asked,

"Is it different in your time Kagome?" Kaede asked,

They all sat down to listen.

"Well yes, it's filled with joy, theres decorating the baby's room, having a baby shower, going baby shopping, eating everything you crave, photo shoots, in my time pregnant women get pampered!"

This as a shock to the other woman of the cave.

"It is very different here, women work till they go into labor and there is nothing pampering about it" Sango informed her.

"Even women of high standing do their job, and get no high-end treatment outside of that they already get" Kaede added.

"Well women still work in my time, but they get leave before and for a bit after the baby is born"

"We rest long enough to stop bleeding, that's it" Kikyo spoke,

Kagome's hopes for her pregnancy started to vanish, thought she tried not to let it show. Kagome looked out of the cave, it was in the moment of lost hope that she felt very alone, odd enough, she wished Sesshomaru were already back, funny she never thought she would grow attached to him.


	20. Naraku not alone

It had taken them a week to get to where Sessho wanted to be, much to Inuyasha's displeaseru. To Sesshomaru, getting there was not the hard part.

Sessho had lead them to what seemed too be a dead desert.

"Now what!" Inuyasha snapped,

"He is here, I can feel him, smell him" Sessho spoke as the dark wind blew past him.

"Well I don't see, feel, hear or smell him!" Inuyasha protested,

"He is hiding" Sesshomaru spoke looking around the dead place "Can you not tell half breed, death"

Inuyasha looked around, indeed everything was dead "Yeah, guess your right"

Sessho crouched down and placed a bit of dirt in his hand "He's under ground"

Inuyasha looked down, then stopped his foot "Right where that damn devil should be"

"I agree"

Swifty all three men turned to see Kaugra, her fan just a waving. Sessho took out his sword,

"No need for that little man"

Sessho narrowed his eyes, a clear sign he had been insulted.

"What do you want, why arnt you underground with him" Inuyasha yelled,

She smirked "Down doggy, and here I thought I would help you"

Sessho lowered his sword,

"Yeah right, the last few times you helped it did more harm than good" Inuyasha added,

Kaugra turned "Very well, then I shall not tell you why he hides"

She began to talk, but very quickly found herself knocked back, shock rested on her face when the dust cleared.

Sessho stood over her "What is he afraid of" his tone changed.

Kaugra looked to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who both stood crossed armed.

She huffed "The same thing you are"

Sessho grabbed her shirt and pulled her half way up "My mother told me never to hit a woman, but you, you are a demon half dead, I doubt that would count"

Inuyasha looked at his brother "Hey, what the hell is up with him?"

They had never seen him like this, it was like a dark cloud was over his person. Sesshomaru didn't speak but he was glad Kagome was not around to see her son, she would not be pleased.

"The shadows, he is afraid of the shadows!" She tugged away, he dropped her.

"Why" Sesshomaru spoke up,

Kaugra stood and dusted herself off and plucked a feather from her head "Because, for once that dumb ass Naraku messed up, he creatated something he can not kill or control"

She thew the feather to the sky and jumped in "Oh and boys, Naraku is not alone" She said before flying off, a trail of her evil laugh behind her.

"Wait, get back here, what do you mean he's not alone!" Inuyasha yelled, his right fist high in the air. Behind him Sesshomaru and his son watched as the wind witch flew away.

"Why are we still standing here, why are we letting that bitch go!"

"It would serve no purpose to kill her" Sesshomaru spoke turning to go back to the cave.

"What" Inuyasha asked confused, he turned quick to his brother "You got something going on with that thing Sesshomaru, your always letting her go!"

Sesshomaru stopped "Watch your tongue half breed" He snapped.

"She holds information, nothing more Uncle" Sessho turned and began to follow his taller feather. Inuyasha stood there for a moment then yellEd " You mean when traveled all this way just for that! Are you kidding me!"

He knew neither would grace him with a reply so he sighed and followed after them, it would take them another week to return if they traveled the same way they did on the way here. knowing that Naraku was in hiding gave them a small bit of space to breath, a very small space and with that space the men could focus a little more on their pregnant women, but the women didn't yet know that.

Sesshomaru traveled thought with a little more haste, he wanted get back and he wanted to talk one on one with his son with.


	21. Covered Lips

Kagome woke early, a tingle went down her spine, like a muscle spasm. She turned her head to the cave entrance, it was very foggy outside. She had been stuck in here for a whole week and she was getting sick of it. It was wet, cold and dark.

She sat up and rubbed down her back "Ugh, im not even half way and im already hurting" She helped herself up and walked to the front of the cave and placed a hand on the cold wet cave wall and sighed, what was taking them so long. She was not really worried, she would know if something bad happened, right?

Kagome look hard at the fog, I'm her mind she was demanding it to produce her mate a friends and it must have worked because she soon saw faded black boots, then white pants the she looked up and saw them all coming from the fading fog. She wanted to run out and she almost did, but then her mates words rang in her head, so she stood still.

"Guys, wake up!" She called to her sleeping friends. Sango and Miroku woke slowly and Kikyo sat up, which was becoming hard to do with her ever-growing belly.

"Something wrong" Kikyo asked,

"Their back, I, I think" was it really them?

kagome got as close as she could to the cave shield and she was soon met with the gold eyes of her mate.

"Will ya hurry up" Inuyasha stated from behind Sesshomaru.

"Sure does sound like Inuyasha" Miroku said now standing.

"Are you awake Miko"

Kagome stood there knowing not to show him a sign, he smirked "miko I will tell you something only we know, on your high thigh on the inner you have a-

the shield came flying down and kagome came flying out her hands covered his mouth "Have you lost your mind!"

"The shield is down, is it not" He said muffled, because of his mates hand. Kagome could not believe he almost said what he almost said! Behind him Inuyasha stood covering his ears, he did not want to know how that ended. Miroku was smirking "Why lady Kagome, why not remove your hands and let your husband speak" Beside him Sango elbowed him.

Kagome blush at the monks choice of words as she glanced at him, slowly she turned to looked up at her 'husband' He still stood there, hands at his side, with her hands still covering his mouth. slowly she moved her hands from his mouth and stood back. He was about to say something about licking her hands but the site of her stopped him.

She was a hot mess, dirty, slightly wet and now that he though about it, her hands where freezing, but what stood out most of all was her bump, she was showing more, it was small, but it was there.

"Glad yall are back" Miroku spoke waking forward "Did yall find out anything?"

"Yes, we did" Stated Sessho "Let us go back in"

"No!" Kagome snapped, everyone looked at her "I mean, um, ugh, I cant stand another moment in that cave!" She stuck her finger out at her mate "I need a bath and im cold as hell, I refused to spend one more second in that cave without a bath!"

He rose an eyebrow.

"I don't care how we do it, and I don't care if Naraku is near, I want my bath and so help me I am getting one!"

Sango giggled, boy Kagome could be scary, but funny.

Sesshomaru inhaled "Very well miko" He turned "Monk, Inuyasha, Sessho, we shall take the women to a hot spring"

"Your gunna trust Miko near your mate Sesshomaru, really? Inuyasha asked,

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to him "He may peek if he wishes, but the only site he will see is my person as I will be with her"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, had she foreseen him saying that, she would have covered his mouth, again.


	22. Questions With No Answer

Miroku smiled smug as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood crossed armed with their backs to the pond. Kagome had sent all away, they were not about to share a bath. Miroku was ok with it as he had been with his wife all week, but Inuyasha was pouting. "Damit why can't I bathe with my mate, its not like a can rut with her sharing a cave with you two assholes"

"Inuyasha refrain from speaking if you can not do so with intelligence"

Inuyasha huffed and sat, Miroku followed suit, Sesshomaru of course chose to stand.

The girls helped each other undress, Kikyo was growing wide and Sango was frowning out while Kagome was just showing, her small bump sticking out, it was still odd to feel it. The girls settled into the warm water with a sign. Kagome was silent, which was not like her.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked sitting with her hair pinned up. Kagome gave her a meek smile "Sorry just having a silly thought"

"What kind of thought?" Sango was washing her arms and looking at her friend.

Kagome blushed "I was kinda happy to Sesshomaru return"

"That is normal" Kisate stated while washing her hair.

Kagome looked at both of them and could not help but feel sad, it must have shown to.

"Kagome?" Sango asked,

"it's silly, forget it"

"We can not help if you do not tell us what is wrong" Kikyo responded, socking Kagome.

"We'll, it's just, I feel, I don't know how I feel, part of me wants to be giddy and hopeful but then, I know better"

It sounded odd but KIkyo understood "You are falling for you demon husband"

"I know I should not, it will only hurt me in the end, right?" She was looking to KIkyo for answers like a younger sister looking up to an older sister.

"You are mated Kagome, it is only normal" SAngo did not understand as much.

Kagome looked at her "Is it, or is instinct on his part"

Sango was confused "I don't understand"

"She is referring the way his is with her, that way he touches, the way he protects" Kikyo spokas could but understanding.

"I want to happy, I want to fall in love, and, and I feel I could with him, but then, in the back of my mind I know the way he is treating me is based on what his instinct is telling him"

"Kagome every male has instinct to protect the one he loves" SAngo hated to see Kagome sad. Kagome shook her head "Instinct does not tell your husband to look at you, to kiss you, to want you, to touch you, I mean yeah it does a little, but Miroku wants to with you Sango"

"KAgome Sesshomaru does not do anything he does not want to do, you know that"

"Your wrong" KAgome looked down to the water "He does what he has to and the rest, the rest is just instinct, like when they left, you got all hugs and kisses" tears started to fall "I got a look, Sesshomaru does not want or love me, it's not that he wants to, I'm pregnant with his child, so he has to" KAgome didn't wait for a response, she ducked on the water to wet her hair.

Sango could feel her pain almost and shook her head,

"The girl is some what correct" KIkyo started to walk out of the water "At least she is aware"

Kagome came back up "I'm sorry forget it, I'm just being hormonal" She said with a smile, but she was not fooling anyone. Little did she know her mate had heard it all, he was walking back to check, and came into hearing distance. Once KIkyo moved to get out he backed up and went to fetch her mate. "Kikyo, you done?" He called from behind a tree, "Yes, I am on my way"

KIkyo and Inuyasha returned to the cave.

"Perhaps I should go dry off the other two" Miroku suggested with a grin.

"Monk you will remain here till you a recalled"

Just as the words left his mouth SAngo did call and he went to her. When they passed back by SAngo stopped "She wants to stay in a little longer"

Of course she did. He nodded and they left and he sat to find his own mate. When he upon her she stood looking down, her hair covering her face, her hand rubbing her belly. It was a site that made him prideful. But his pride was washed away by the smell of her tears "Are you harmed miko"

She jumped, "Sessomaru" She had not even felt him "No, sorry, I'm fine" She walked up to him, even thought she was still shy of being nude in front of him "Sorry, I am taking to long aren't I"

He handed her a towel as she got out, she wrapped it around her. He really didn't even have time to look upon her, but now she stood before him with nothing but a towel. She would not look at him and he didn't know why. His hand reached out and moved the towel, his hand made contact with her skin, she jumped slight. He ran his large warm hand over her belly and it made her heart race and yet, skip a beat at the same time, why did he have to have moments like this, how could she not fall in love, Gods it was not fair. kagome quickly moved away from him "We should head back"

He stood hand mid air, had she just walked away from him? He looked back at her, what was wrong with her, he could not recall doing anything to warrent such treatment from her. First she is playful on his return, then she all but tells her friends that she loves him only to bash his person by saying he is incapable of feeling then she cries, denies and walks away from him.

But she was not completely wrong, his instinct did have a great impact on now he treated her but he had his own feelings, but he was not one to let the show, so he could see how she came to feel the way she did. He looked down at his hand, did he touch her because he wanted to or did he touch her because he was the male and she was the female who was pregnant with his child?

He now questioned him self, did he want to or did he have to?

His mate was foolish, did she already forget their first night of passion? She thought she knew him them but she was wrong, just like now, she was wrong, he had proved it once, that he wanted to touch her, did he need to show her again?

But then something hit him, she was not pleased, she felt left out and hurt, not wanted or loved at all, was he doing something wrong? Yes, she was human not a demon, any demon woman would be thrilled at his behavior, perhaps the miko was right, perhaps it was instinct, she had just realized it, and now so did he.

Did he or did he not love her? Now he even questioned it.


	23. Laying With Another?

When Kagome had returned to the cave, without her protecter behind her, Sessho knew something was wrong. She had went to the back of the cave alone, not saying a word to anyone. Sessho left the dark cave and walked out to his father.

"Mother is upset, what have you done"

Sesshomaru was still looking at his hand "What makes you believe Iv done something"

Sessho narrowed his eyes, but when his father looked at him, he understood "You have doubts"

"Does she not also?"

They where both having doubts? Really, after all this time? One thing Sessho knew, they could not stay in the cave "We should return to the West father"

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to return, but was it safe? Naraku had someone with him, and he wanted to know who.

"It is not Naraku I am worried about father"

"You are unconcerned about the spider?"

"My concern lies with the shadows, but we need not hide here any longer, we came because we were not sure, I am now sure of what is going on and how to avoid it"

His son had no doubts and stood firm, Sesshomaru nodded, they would do whatever needed to be done, but they had to leave the cave, it was not saving anyone from anything.

"Very well"

With both males returned to tell the group.

"What, you want to go back! what the hell for, we just got here!" Inuaysha huffed,

"The castle will be safe I am sure, this cave is doing none of us any good" Sessho spoke, eyes dark on Inuyasha,

"So we came all the way here for nothing!" Inuyasha anger grew,

"Not for nothing Inuyasha" Sesshomaru snapped,

"What he means is, it was better too be safe than sorry Inuyasha" Kagome spoke setting a hand on Inuyasha shoulder, Sesshomaru didn't like it one bit_Instinct? _

"Fine whatever, but if yall get hurt just remember who it was who wanted to go back!"

Kagome smiled, Inuyasha was brash, but he meant well.

"Sessho, Are you sure it's ok" Sango asked,

"Yes, Naraku is in hiding, he is with a woman"

The woman all gasped,

"The shadows are my concern now mother" Sessho looked at Kagome "They are after my sister, the baby you carry"

She nodded,

"We will return" Sesshomaru stated "Gather your things"

Everyone nodded and quickly but quietly gathered what they had and began the trip back to the West.

This time the group stayed close and tight. Sesshomary stayed by Kagome's side as did her son, Miroku was in the front and Inuyasha's to the back, no one was allowed to fly. The trip would take three days and most of the time it consisted of Kagome not letting anyone touch her, she slept by herself with Sesshomaru keeping watch, but he was growing restless, he wanted to touch her belly, feel his child, but she was all but ignoring him.

Once they entered back into the West they are relaxed a bit, they were in are area they knew. "When we get back, we need guards" Sessho spoke to his father, walking next to him. The group had come to receive horses, and the women now road, the children to. Sesshomaru was pulling the horse and Sessho was walking next to him.

"I will leave that to you" Sesshomaru stated,

"Very well, It will be done"

Sesshomaru was giving his son power.

Sesshomaru stopped, which caused everyone else to stop. "What is it"Inuyasha asked, from the back.

"Someone is waiting for me" He responded, his castle was near.

"Who is it father"

But he didn't answer, he picked up his pace, shoulders back, eyes narrow and chin up. Kagome saw the castle come into view, they were home. But something else was waiting, or more, of, someone.

"Sesshomaru?" She question, the first time she had said his name in three damn days.

"You need not worry" He spoke not looking at her "He is a friend"

Friend? She didn't know he had those.

"Can he be trusted?" Sessho asked, taking in the persons being as they approached him.

"That remain too be seen, I know not yet, why he is here"

Sesshomaru came to a stop again and handed the hose over to his son.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I come on behalf of my daughter"

"I already have a mate Lord Shigone"

The other male narrowed his eyes and the looked at Kagome "You mated with a mere human girl and I see, she to is with child"

That made Kagome raise an eye brow, her heart picked up, she didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean she to?" Sessho asked, gritting his fangs,

The Lord moved aside, behind him stood a pregnant female, she looked too be a few months ahead of Kagome. Kagome lost her breath, Sessho placed a hand on her leg "Fear not mother, this could be a trap"

"Do you deny laying with my daughter Lord Sesshomaru!"

Everyone looked at him, he could feel his brothers eyes burning into his back, and he could feel Kagome's heart beat, damn it.

"I do not"

Kagome closed her eyes "Sessho, get me down, now"

"Hia mother" He reached up and helped her down, she held on to his arms, from fear of falling.

"You sick bastard" Inuyasha spit out, leaving the house he was holding to Miroku,

"You fucking jerk, you slept with someone before taking Kagome for yourself!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Silence Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red, Inuyasha stepped back. Sesshomaru's red eyes looked to Kagome, she closed hers.

He looked back "I do not deny your daughter, but the only child I sired is within my mates womb"

The beautiful demon girl looked up for the first time "How, how do you know this child is not your, with out yet feeling it"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the girl, she was breathtaking, and small and very pregnant, and hurt was written all over her face.

Kagome's heart broke into one million tiny, little, itty bitty, silver pieces, and they were falling on the ground and being blown away by the wind.


	24. Instinct & Want

Kagome's eyes opened when she heard her mates feet move, Sessho held her still "Be calm mother, we know nothing yet"

Calm, he wanted her too be calm? She was pissed.

Inuyasha stood next to her "So help me if it's his I will fight for your honor Kagome" Sweat dropped from his head.

Kagome was not listing, she was now watching as her mate walked up to the beautiful demon girl. In her mind she was screaming 'don't touch her' But his hand made contact and Kagome stopped breathing. Her mate, her husband, was touching another woman. Tears formed in her eyes even though she demanded they not, to hell with being sad.

They all waited for him to speak. His hand slid from the girls belly.

"Well" The girl's father asked,

"You ask me because you can not tell" Sesshomaru spoke not looking at anyone,

The man faltered "You are correct, we are unsure"

"You come to me seeking answers, for your daughters transgressions, tell me, have you asked any other"

"I believe it is yours" The girl said looking at him, hurt in her eyes "We were hoping you could confirm it" She said,

"You ask me to deny my mate"

"No I ask only for the truth, I am not here to take her place, but I do ask for the rights that are mine if this child is your!"

Kagome felt sick, yet slightly relived that the girl was not a bitch. Slowly understanding seeped into Kagome, she was just a girl looking for answers, just like any other girl would that was pregnant. It was not all her fault and Kagome herself could not be all that upset, if it was his, it happened before he came to her, yet...she could not help but to feel angry, hurt, pissed.

"I am unsure"

"What the fuck do you mean you are unsure!" Inuyasha yelled "Sessho, go see if the kid is his or not!" Inuyasha yelled more,

"I can not feel anything from her person" Sessho was still holding Kagome.

"What the fuck, you can feel Kagome, Sango, even Kikyo, but you two can't feel her, and why not!" Inuyasha huffed, had they all lost their minds!

"She is a demon female Inuyasha, who is not mated, it is a form of protection, it is instinct that her body closes her womb off" Sesshomaru stated cold, damn it all to hell. This was not what he wanted to come home to.

"My daughter seems to believe the child is your, so in till we know she will be left in your care" The Lord called for his men and set off, leaving his daughter to the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru.

"Hey get back here!" Inuyasha yelled,

"It will do you no good uncle, he is not coming back"

"He can't just leave that girl here!" He snapped,

"Sessho" Came Kagome's meek voice "I want to rest"

"Hai mother I will take you to your room"

Sessho Ignored Inuyasha and even his father as they walked past. No doubt his mother was feeling sick. He took her to his father's room "It is the safest place for you mother"

She walked over to the bed and sat, a blank look on her face "Yeah, I know" Her voice bland.

"I will have all the windows guarded"

"Ok" Was her reply, he sighed "I'll leave you to rest"

Outside Inuyasha was red with madness but Sesshomaru was red-eyed. "Stay out of it half breed"

"No I wont!"

"Ahm" Miroku helped the other girls down "I think we should go inside" Sango and Kikyo agreed, the children and Keade followed suit.

"Your not really going to let her stay here are you!"

The girl stayed silent,

"I am honor bound to" Sesshomaru snapped,

"Why, you don't even know if it is yours!"

"And if it is Inuyasha?"

"So what, get it when it's born"

The girl gasped and held her belly,

"How do you know she and her father aint trying to pull something!"

"We do not want your lands!" The girl yelled,

He didn't know how he knew, but he knew the girl and her father had no ill will, this was all a misunderstanding, how did he let this happen, he was not a careless person, he distinctly remembered pulling out, but, he had re entered, so there was a small chance. He looked at her "You will stay, but know your place, you are in my home as a guest, in till the child is born you have not rights"

She bowed her head,

"Inuyasha, find her a suitable room" With the he stated to walk away,

"What! like hell I will, hey where are you going!"

"To my mate" He snapped, then vanished. Inuyasha just looked at the girl "Find your own damn room" Then he stalked off to find his own mate.

Sesshomaru was seeing red, if one more thing happened he was going show everyone why his name meant what it meant. He stalked into his room and slammed the door. Kagome was in the bathroom, he could tell. He walked to the entrance and stood, not going in. It was not that he was afraid, was it? He shook his head and walked in.

She stood waist deep in the water, her belly popping out of the water, she stood side ways, he could not see her figure or her face, but he could smell her tears. She reached down into the water and brought it up to her face, she was washing away her tears.

He walked to the water's edge, when she saw his boots she turned from him.

"How long do you plan to ignore your mate woman"

When she didn't respond he entered the water clothing on, and grabbed her arm, he spun her around and tried to place his hand on her womb, but she slapped his hand away "Don't touch me!" She yelled, She would not even look at him.

"You are mine to touch"

"Not after you touch her!" She had not meant to say that, she didn't want to seem jealous.

"You are my mate"

She looked up at him, his red eyes scaring her a bit "What does that mean to you?" She asked hurting,

"You want me to summit, be by your side in battle, do as I am told, if that is all that mate means to you, fine Ill be that, but do not come to me behind closed doors and hope to find open arms, everything up till now has been out of instinct Sesshomaru"

"Do you forget our first night wench"

"No! I remember it very well, ever word and touch, tell me, was it any different then when you laid with her, will you not protect her now to, touch her now to, do your duty to her now? What makes me different from her!" She yelled,

"Nothing, not a damn thing, you will see, nothing you do is out of want Sesshomaru, nothing"

With that she left him alone,

But if everything he did was not out of instinct, then why did he WANT to kiss her so damn bad.


	25. Demon and Human

He decided that he had way to many people in his life, when had this all happen, we did he lose control of everything?

His mate was mad with him and he found that he did care. His brother was pissed at him and he found that he had ever right, her friends ignored him and he found they also, had every right and a girl was looking to him for answers and he found that he wanted nothing more for her to go away, yet instinct told him to watch over her.

Sesshomaru sat out in the night air alone and for the first time, that he could remember, he held his forehead in one hand.

"May I sit?"

His eyes closed, damn it. "Very well"

The girl sat next to him without a word. She was very pretty, long black hair, bright green eyes, she was small for a demon woman.

"Are you well my Lord?"

Now that was respect, how long had it been since someone addressed him such?

"My mate is angry with me, she does not understand our ways"

The girl cocked her head to the side "And what way is that my Lord"

He looked at her "The way of demons"

The girl giggled with a blush "May I tell you a secret?"

He didn't answer,

"Demon, or human, a woman is a woman my Lord"

Now it was his turn to be confused, little did he notice Kagome was watching as the girl giggled and blushed at him, making it all the worst for him.

"I do not understand" He told her truthful,

She smiled soft "She is jealous, she wants you all for herself, your attention, your love, only for you to touch her, you she does not understand the way of demons, but you may Lord do not understand the ways of a woman, true humans are ruled by emotions, but us demons, we feel the same way, we just know how to hide it and bend it to our will, just know the next time you see a king with his queen, while she stands by his side cold and uncaring, behind those whispers she rules, behind every great king is an even greater woman, that my Lord is my secret to you"

Sesshomaru looked away, wondering, was it true?

"I am not as strong as most, I also let my emotions run away with me sometimes, it is because Iv not had a man to rule over me"

He looked at her again,

"You are her mate, and while she does not understand, you are still the alpha, she will learn, but you will also"

"If you where her, what would you wish of me?"

She blushed "I would want you to make me want you"

She thought for a moment "But, I know how she works, I believe me and her to be a great deal alike"

He listened, and she looked at him with a smile "Tease her, make her wanton with want, make her come to you" Her smile grew "You are a male trying to seduce your female back into your bed ne?"

He looked away, yes, yes and no. Then a light went off and he once again looked back at the pretty girl, a girl most men would kill for "My instinct tells me to dominate her, to be cold and make her summit, it calls for me to show her her place, just as it tell me to show you yours"

"But?" She egged on,

He closed his eyes and opened them again "I am upset"

"Because?"

"She will not allow me to touch her"

"And you wish for her to warm your bed?"

"Yes" He replied quickly "I wish to taste her, to make her realize" He stopped,

"To realizes what?"

"What it is that I just realized" He looked off to the night sky,

"And that would be what, my Lord?"

He stayed quite and after a moment he closed his eyes "That I love her" It was a lot of pride to swallow "My instinct tell me to show her that I am her male and that she is min, but my want wants her to feel that I love her without telling her so"

The girl stood "I am glad I can help, my Lord I hope you will take my advice as I am woman and knows what she wants" With that she walked away, her smile faded and her heart sighed, she knew what would work on Kagome, because deep in her heart she wished it on herself. But the demon Lord was in love and she was not there to break them up, in fact it was not he that she wanted, she was hoping word would get out, and that the one she loved would come.

Meanwhile Kagome was trying not to cry, she paced their room, she wanted nothing more than to leave. But the whole place was on lock down, there was no way out, but she could leave their room. Kagome's back ached, no doubt the stress was getting to her, her shoulders where tight "I need a message" She wines to herself. It was late and it was clear he was not coming back up, so she stripped herself of her clothing. She left layer upon layer on his bedroom fool, not that she thought much about it. She entered the steamy bathing room, she didn't understand how it always stayed hot, but she didn't care. She went to the back of the bath and dipped her toe in first, adjusting to the warm water, and slowly sat down, her body going all the way in up to her shoulders. Her hands rubbed all around her belly "Hope the waters not to hot" She smiled, if anything else, she had her baby and no one could ever take that way from her.

Sesshomaru entered his room and the first thing he took note of was her clothing laying all over the floor, which meant she was naked, the image made parts of his body twitch. He removed his sword and slowly untied his ties that kept his clothing on and one by one his layers came off and he let the fall to the floor along her. He stepped in the room and did not see her, but he knew she was there.

He got in, making the water ripple. Her heart rate jumped "Sesshomaru"

She was scared, she really needed to learn to feel him, she should have known it was him, but being pregnant probably hindered her ability.

"It is I" His voice deep and controlled. A large rock kept them separated, he moved to the side, he could see her, but she could not see him. He watched as she looked down to her belly and rubbed, he must have been quickly forgotten as she smiled.

She was rounding, her belly was grown every day. Sesshomaru rested against the rock and closed his eyes, silence fell on the room, only the sound her moving the water, oh how bad did he want to press his naked body against her own.


	26. Kick

He did not know how long his eyes had been closed but when she gasped, his eyes snapped open. The water shifted, telling him she raised herself up. He turned to look at her, she stood, her long hair covering her breast, her hands were plastered on each side of her belly, frozen and she had a look of pure surprise and love on her face. Her smiled changed from happy, to shy, to love, to knowing and he knew.

She was feeling their child move within her.

He felt deprived, dare he say, sad?

"You are glowing"

Her head snapped up to look at him. He never held emotion on his face and even now as he stood feet away from her he looked bored, but his eyes, she could see it in his eyes. She felt bad, sure she was mad and didn't want him to touch her, but, then again, this was a big moment, this was not about him and her, it was about the baby.

Oh how wrong she was.

She looked down "Come, feel" She said slowly.

He moved quickly, she didn't even feel the water move, she sucked in air as both of his large hands covered her belly, his finger tips brushed her, her eyes fluttered up to his face. He was looking at her womb, trying to feel. Butterflies made their way to her heart as she felt the baby move under her hand, she giggled "Here" She grabbed his hand and moved it across her skin to the spot. She pressed her hand down on top of his.

Then, he felt it, her, his little daughter, his eyes flew to her and she was smiling, but her smile faded at his serious look, her eyes drifted down to his chest, to his pecks, down to his abs then down to his hands, heat rushed up her. He felt it, her eyes on him, the other girls words came to play.

Sesshomaru knelt, his hands never leaving her belly and she watched as his face came close to her belly. He opened his mouth and pressed a kiss to her belly button, the he licked from her belly button to the top her womb, her eyes closed and Gods how she wanted him to lick all the way up, but she was sure he would stop, this seem to be a dog demon thing, an instinct. But he didn't, he licked up, past her breast, up to her collar-bone and to her neck in on big lick till he reached her mark, his mouth closed over it as his body pressed up against hers.

She was breathless.

Slowly he pulled his mouth away and whispered "I will leave you to your bath" It took all he had to turn away from her, to pull his hands away from the belly he so wished to touch and it took all of her being not to stop him, passion filled her, she wanted him, and bad.

He left the room and smirked, the demon bitch had been right. Oh he knew how to deal with this, her, he would make her beg that is if he didn't break first. Inside Kagome was torn between anger and want, in that moment, she didn't think about anything other than her, him and their baby, and now she was horny and there is nothing worst then a horny, angry, pregnant woman!

Sesshomaru left their room with a smirk on his face, of course Inuyasha shows that time to 'bump' into him.

"You think your pretty smug with that smirk on your face, don't you, look, Kagome didn't take two timing from me and she aint gunna take it from you"

The smirk was effectively removed from his face "What do you want half breed"

"I'm here to check on Kagome asshole"

"She is in a bath Inuyasha, leave her be"

"I saw you talking to that bitch, you aint thinking about keeping her are you, I wont let you do that to Kagome"

"Inuyasha be silent, you no nothing of which you speak" Sesshomaru started to walk away, only to have his brother step in front of him "I know that this will break her, I would hope you could see that, but then again, do you care"

"What is done is done Inuyasha, what would you have me do"

"Send that damn girl away!"

"I have my honor Inuyasha, I will not dishonor the girl by doing so"

"You don't know if it's yours!"

"Yet we do not know if it is"

"And if it is, then what, will you keep her around, will you put it on Kagome to raise, would yall share!"

"Do you forget half breed that the miko took quite well to raising Sessho"

"Thats fucking different and you know it"

"I have no set plan Inuyasha, does that please you"

"No! No it does not, and what will you say when Kagome ask you, that you don't know, because that will not sit well with her!"

"I will worry about my mate and you worry with yours, you have no room to speak Inuyasha" Sesshomaru snapped, this time he did walk away, leaving no room for arguments!


End file.
